


Army of Boys

by Adry1412



Series: Army of Boys [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ages change every chapter depending on story, All the boys are adopted, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Daryl, Carol and Merle and their army of boys, Daryl is the youngest, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Just a series of snapshots of this bullshit au ive been working on for far too long, Paul is the oldest, Rick and Shane are fraternal twins, nicknames stick for way too long, this started as a joke and has now gone too far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412
Summary: Carol and Merle are the proud adoptive parents of four sons; Paul, twins Rick and Shane, and baby Daryl. This is a series of snapshots and mini scenes from the hectic, hilarious, and crazy lives.----No beta, forgive me. All mistakes are mine.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Paul is the oldest; older than the twins by 2 years and older than Daryl by 6. Twins are older than Daryl by 4 years. Sorry if it seems confusing, I will include their ages at the beginning of every snippet.

Paul 10  
Twins 8  
Daryl 4

The day they brought Daryl home was the fourth happiest moments in Carol and Merle’s lives. The first being their wedding day, a small affair at the courthouse with a nice dinner of close friends but memorable in the love shared between them. The second was the day they adopted Paul. He was a smart one, mature past his years and a cuddly cutie when he wanted to be. The third being when they adopted the twins. Rick and Shane were still young but inseparable, their little hands clutched tight and speaking in a made up language to each other and running circles around their older brother and parents. 

Each kid brought their problems but more than that they brought joy and love into the house. They fit together like a puzzle, connecting and loving each other more and more with each day.

Though, you wouldn’t know it if you saw the their typical morning routine.

“Rick! Shane! Get your butts up before I come in there and drag ya out by the ears!” Carol huffs, smirking at the rushed sounds of feet getting up and towards the bathroom. She hikes Daryl higher in her arm, his head heavy on her shoulder and smiling wide as Paul passes and she ruffles his hair. The oldest groans, trying to flatten his mop with a frustrated “mom!” as he walks to the kitchen. Breakfast is already set and ready, Carol having been up for an hour already to make lunches and prepare the house for the storm that was their typical school day morning. She opens her own bedroom door, shoving the lump under the sheets. “Merle, you wake up too. There’s someone who wants to see ya.”

She drops Daryl on the bed softly, loving the sweet way her boy crawls over to his dad. Daryl taps on Merle’s face, whining until he wakes up. “Good morning to you too, little buddy.” He hugs the boy close to him, humming sweetly. Daryl sucks his pacifier, babbling behind it about the dream he had had about a cat swimming at the beach while his father smiled and nodded along.

“Gonna go make sure the boys haven’t killed each other yet.”

The bathroom at the end of the hall was lite up, sounding like a hurricane was churning inside and Carol groaned before opening the ajar door all the way. The twins are elbowing each other, both trying to brush their teeth but bumping elbows. Shane was left handed and Rick right, so it shouldn’t have been a problem if Shane were to stand at Rick’s left side.

But no. The boys were positions so their elbows collided with every swipe of toothbrushes and growling at each other to move.

“You guys surprise me every damn day.” She shakes her head, moving Rick by the shoulders so they could actually brush their teeth and ignoring the snickerings and giggles of foam filled mouths at the fact that ‘mommy said a curse word!’

She huffed as she walked out, both amused and frustrated, and made her way to the kitchen. Paul had changed already, standing near the living room mirror and brushing his hair.

He was her little man; her second in command against the world and her first baby. He was mature, stubborn when he wanted to be but more understanding and sympathetic than most adults Carol knew. Honestly it had wrecked her when they first went to meet him at the group home, his eyes looking so blank from a 5 year lifetime of abandonment and disappointment. He was heartbroken, absolutely crushed by the fact that his parents had decided he wasn’t worth caring for anymore. They dropped him off one day and never returned. Paul had spent the 4 months behind those walls alone, curled on his bed and ignoring anything or anyone who tried to reach out to him.

That was until Carol came by. A well placed nickname and a tupperware of chocolate chip cookies had brightened his day and soon enough he was lighting up their home with his rediscovered happiness. Hell, he spent his entire first week home attached to her hip and hugging her constantly. Though, that’s not to say Merle never got any love. Paul had grown very attached to his goofball dad and the two would spend hours rolling on the carpet with toy cars and blocks or out in the yard throwing a baseball around.

Yeah, Paul had come a long way. But Carol could say the same about the two little bundles who were currently stampeding down the hallway.

And although Paul had made a face and thrown a fit when a year later Carol and Merle decided to adopted Rick and Shane, he had warmed up quick to the idea of having little brothers. Even if it took the boys a few weeks to actually speak to their new family. Well, in english that is.

See, Rick and Shane had not come from a good home. The fraternal twins were left isolated more times than not by their uninvolved and disinterested parents. The pair practically spent most of their four years of life in a single room and having no one else to talk to but each other. They had created their own secret language, speaking quietly in hushed whispers to each other and only responding to their new family with head nods or shakes.

They came around fairly quickly, both boys learning to speak and they were started playing with their older brother by the end of their third month in the two story home by the woods. Though sometimes Carol still hears them speak in their half-english, half-gibberish when the pair was alone. It usually only happened when they were tired, the twins turned to face each other from their single beds before sleeping and murmuring. 

But they were good kids. Maybe a bit more energetic and excitable than their older brother but that wasn’t a bad thing. Heck, Carol adores when she hears the sounds of feet running back and forth and voices shouting happily through the house.

Except when they’re supposed to be getting ready for school.

“Shane! Rick! What are you two doing?” She screamed up the stairs, moving aside when Merle passes, now dressed in his shirt and tie and a comfortably dressed Daryl in his arms.

Her youngest smiles and waves over his dad’s shoulder as his older twins come running down behind them and almost tripping him. They’re arguing and shoving, something about who will get the window seat on the school bus that Carol cannot be bothered to care about. She pushes them towards the kitchen and into chairs, shushing them when they try to pull her into their disagreement. “Stop it, both of you. Eat your breakfast quick so you won’t be late.”

They shovel the food into their mouths as she starts on serving her husband and the baby. Paul’s already done and ready to go, sitting next to Daryl and feeding him so their father could read his newspaper before work.

Daryl’s not as young as people would expect. Though, just by looking at his tiny body and pacifier stuck firmly between his lips, you wouldn’t be able to tell that he’s already 4. He doesn’t go to preschool or daycare, not ready yet to be integrated with the other children his age and Carol was grateful for her education degree that allowed her to homeschool him for the time being. He was a bit delayed compared to the others, never having learned the alphabet or how to talk really before the couple had brought him home. Hell, the boy was more like a toddler than anything else but it warmed her that he felt comfortable enough around them to attempt the things he’s never learned, like talking openly and playing.

His birth mother had died after labor due to an overdose and his father wasn’t anything to write home about. The boy spent his short life in constant fear and abused by the only family member he had left in the world. And while it broke Carol’s heart when they brought him home and his instinct was to duck away from both Merle and his brothers or hide under the kitchen table with wide eyes and a thumb lodged in his mouth, he was getting better. He was eating better and he smiled more times than not. Daryl had formed a close relationship with Merle, constantly wanting to be held and cuddled by the tall man, and Carol assumed it was from their shared pasts. Her late father-in-law was a man she was grateful to have never met but she saw the pain and determination in her husband’s eyes when he heard about Daryl. And like peas in a pod, the two were very close.

Hell, Daryl had formed close but different connections with all of them. And seeing Paul feeding his youngest brother now just reminded her of that. Paul was the first one Daryl had clung too, rushing to the boy’s bed in the middle of the night after a nightmare and giving him extra long goodbye and hello hugs when he went and returned from school every day.

Though, she knows at heart he’s a mama’s boy.

“Hey, baby.” She smiled, watching him turn fast and hug her instantly. She held his head, leaning down to kiss his crown and loving the sweet way he hummed.

Their family wasn’t tiny, nor was it quiet, but Carol loved it. She loved the constant noise from four growing boys and way at the end of the day where everyone would relax in silence, cuddling close to watch a show or movie. Sure, the house was hectic and sometimes she felt like both she and her husband would collapse from running after the boys non-stop, but it was satisfying.

And now she feels it even more, seeing her husband collect dishes to throw into the sink and her three oldests grabbing their backpacks and lunch boxes. She walks them all out and watches the bus coming down the road to their home, smiling as Daryl gives every brother a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. Paul gets the longest, the boy not wanting to pull away from his brother and whining a bit when Paul tries. Merle gets a sweet cheek kiss when he crouches down to say ‘see you later’ and Carol stands with her baby, waving as the bus and car leave.

Daryl sighs the way he does every morning when the bus and car vanish out of sight, taking his family with them, before turning to his mom. Carol already knows what has to get done today and she’s already made a mental list to tell Daryl. Her boy loves to have a list of things to do, likes to try and write things down and follow them like a schedule. “Alrighty, baby. Ready to make the list for today?”

“Yes!”

They run inside, her boy getting his legal pad notebook out (or “list paper” as he calls it) and readying himself to write. Sure, he’s still learning to write but Carol considers these lists a writing lesson in their own right. “Alrighty, first things first, write the number 1.”

Daryl complies, writing a blocky 1 and smiling triumphantly when his mom praises him.

They really do not have a lot to do that day, only needing to clean the house and do their lessons but Carol throws in a trip to the local bookstore Daryl adores to get him a treat for having done so good the day before with helping to clean up after play time. And honestly the brightness in his eyes when he writes that they’ll going to the bookstore was heartwarming. She knows they’ll spend at least an hour or two in the store, both of them loving to read. Though, their book interests were quite different if Daryl’s animal books and her cheesy romance novels were anything to go by.

Her family wasn’t like the movies or story books. Her and Merle weren’t a young couple who had kids simply because it was expected of them. Her boys weren’t little princes or a troublesome creatures that tormented their parents like the comedies. They may not have been blood but they were hers and she always told them the same thing whether they were feeling sad, downtrodden, angry, shameful or anything in between about having been adopted.

“You are my son. I couldn’t have you myself so you went somewhere else and I had to look for you. But I found you now and I love you.”

Heck, the kids loved the idea of their mom and dad in Indiana Jones gears looking to take them from their old, bad houses. And Carol smiled when she looked on the fridge to the picture Rick had drawn of the couple looking through a cave for him and Shane. Yeah, her family wasn’t perfect but it was pretty great.

And she has a shit ton of stories to tell about them.


	2. Creek and Chocolate

Paul 10  
Twins 8  
Daryl 4

Carol sighed as she relaxed back on the lawn chair, pulling her sunglasses down and observing the area. The stream wasn’t terribly deep, just enough in the middle for some good sized fish and wide enough that the boys could stand in the bank and keep their knees dry. Merle sat on the flat rock to her right, the thing acting like a perch over the water and giving him a good angle to throw his line in. One knee bent and the other flat, he kept a sharp eye over the boys even if it didn’t seem like it. He was like a hawk, sitting still on a branch and swooping in just in the nick of time. She’d see him do it before; Merle waking up from a deep sleep to stick an arm out and save one of the boys from a fall that could possibly have resulted in a black eye or missing teeth. She glanced over to the edge, smiling at the way Rick and Shane seemed to have ended their quarreling and were standing close, leg to leg as they picked up rocks from under the water. Paul stood near them, a bit deeper with his pole in hand and eyes trained on the bobber. He stood so straight and tall, looking like a tiny gentleman in his cargo shorts and tank top. His hair was to his shoulders and she bit back a smirk at the way he outright refused to cut it any shorter when they went to the salon. Though, they were all pretty picky with their hair.

Shane was easy enough. Shave it short with only about an inch left and he was happy. He didn’t like they way his hair curled when it got longer, unlike Rick who liked a little bit a length so long as it were pushed back. She adored their curls and was at least grateful for Rick and his little ringlets that she should brush out in the mornings. Daryl was still too nervous, the boy scared of the scissors and loud blowing of hair dryers to even try and sit calm in the seat. But his waves and slight curl were too precious to her and she didn’t mind leaving his longer.

He was also the only one she didn’t have to open her eyes to see. She reached a hand out to pet his head, knowing he was in the sand next to her building sandcastles. He decorated them with pebbles and pinecones, sucking on his pacifier and humming. Rick and Shane were supplying him with pebbles and small rocks, the boys going between the water’s edge and sand with handfuls of stones for their baby brother.

Carol sighed and smiled, relaxing back. It was shaping up to be a good afternoon by the creek. Hey, maybe she’ll even get a good tan going if they stayed here long enough. And if the way Merle had started whistling his go-to fishing song, they wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

She sighed and adjusted her crop top, pulling the tank top strips down so her shoulders would tan evenly. She didn’t want those pesky pale lines when she was done.

“Mommy, look!” She smiled, loving the tiny slurred words that lisped from around the pacifier and turned to see the small town of castles Daryl had made. They were lopsided and some falling apart from overeager hands pushing decorations into their sides, but they were perfect. Everything about her family was perfect and she grinned wide, meeting her husband’s proud face from where he smirked on the rock. “That’s wonderful, darling! Great job!”

And honestly, what more could a mother want than the blushing, happy face of her child, covered in sand, on a peaceful summer afternoon?

\---------------------------------  
Paul 11  
Twins 9  
Daryl 5

Carol bit back her wicked giggle, closing the bathroom door and situating herself on the floor. She dug under the sink, pulling out a box of tampons and smiling triumphantly.

If anyone saw her right now, they’d swear she was crazy. Seeing a grown woman grinning wide and licking her lips at a box of tampons looked disgusting; almost psychotic and she was so grateful no one was around to watch. Heck, she probably looked like one of those people on My Strange Addiction but it wasn’t like that! Not at all!

See, if there was one joy in being the only woman in a houseful of boys, is was the fact that not a single one of them would need to be snooping around feminine hygiene products. And none of them would ever know that empty hygiene boxes were a great hiding spot for her secret chocolate stash!

Candy, especially chocolates, didn’t last long in their house. With four pairs of tiny hands (and one giant pair that belonged to a certain sweet toothed giant husband of hers), treats didn’t stand a chance. Hell, even Halloween candy was gone within a month or two with the boys and Merle went at them. Her husband always double and triple checked their candies for any poisonings or razor blades or whatever excuse he could think of to swipe a few pieces.

Carol sat back and unwrapped a mini Hershey bar, sighing happily as the treat melted in her mouth. Chocolates were better than wine, in her opinion, in relieving stress. And after a day like she’s had, a few snacks would do just the trick.

Rick and Shane had woken up at each other’s throats, throwing glares and fists are each other whenever they were close enough. And they were constantly close. Hell, the boys never left each other’s sides! Even when they were mad they were stuck like glue from shoulder to hip and Carol shoved a Reese’s cup in her mouth to wipe the memory of Rick punching Shane in the nose when his twin had grabbed the television remote.

She licked the wrapper of a small half melted Snickers when she thought about Paul’s attitude in the afternoon. Something had crawled up his ass and the boy was crabby to anyone and everyone who so much as looked in his direction. It ended when he lashed out at Daryl, pushing his youngest when the boy had asked him to play. Carol sighed, shoving a few Hershey kisses in her mouth and chewing. Paul was usually so good with Daryl, always willing to play along and so kind now that he had warmed up to the idea of having another younger sibling.

She relaxed back against the bathtub, eating her chocolates and enjoying the quiet now that the boys were all in bed and asleep.

“Mommy?”

Carol jumped, eyes snapping open and focused on the bathroom door. Fuck! She forgot to lock it! She’s been caught!

Daryl blinked at her, face flushed from sleeping and pajamas crinkled. He looked so precious and Carol almost forgot about the fact that she’s been caught red handed with a stash of candy. “Hey, baby. What’s wrong? Why aren’t you in bed?”

Daryl shuffled his tiny feet and Carol bit back an “aww” at the action. He was still so little, cheeks chubby now with how well he’s been eating and looking like a doll in her eyes; a doll she wanted to cuddle and hug every moment of every day. “Had to go potty, mommy.”

He eyed her open box of secret chocolates, tiny head tilting. Fuck...she was going to have to think of a better place to hide her treats. She got ready to hear the dreaded words ‘you have candy? Can i have some?’ and got ready to make up some cheap and realistically flimsy excuse of ‘its only for adults’ but instead stared confused when he youngest spoke up.

“I hope you don’t get a tummy ache, mommy.”

Her face froze a moment before breaking into a sweet smile. She’d warned the boys a million and one times about how eating too much candy would cause tummy aches and hearing the words said back to her made her laugh. Especially with the deadpan way her littlest said them.

For all the times Daryl actually acted like a kid and would run from room to room with his toys, he had an equal amount of times where Merle and Carol could barely contain their laughter when he spoke in a way that was so serious it seemed like he was a little politician. He was as straight-faced as an expert poker player and his father always joked about ‘folding’ when met with his serious as a heart attack stare.

And at this moment, Carol folded as well. “I won’t, baby.” She smiled, holding out a mini Three Musketeers bar. “Would you like one?”

She couldn’t wipe the grin off her face when her boy giggled, closing the door behind him and locking it. He padded over to her, falling back to sit on her lap and taking the candy. He spoke quietly between bites, “A secret, right Mommy?”

Carol hugged Daryl close, kissing his head and picking up another piece of chocolate for herself. “Our little secret, baby.”


	3. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually try to post two mini stories for each chapter but I don't have any others that are currently done and/or ready to be posted to here's a little Father's Day special! Ft. Merle being a good dad, Daryl being a tiny cutie, and some sweetly sick moments between Merle and Carol.
> 
> \---  
> I know some people can't enjoy Father's day as much as others and if you are one of those people then Merle is your dad now. Sorry, I don't make the rules. He's your dad now. Enjoy!
> 
> <3

Paul 10  
Twins 8  
Daryl 4

When Merle wakes up, it isn’t to the usual sounds of the house being torn apart or his littlest one bouncing eagerly on the bed to wake him up. And while it is a present surprise to be able to wake up slow and quietly, his stomach drops like a rock when he can’t hear any noises. When you have four young sons, a silent house meant something was wrong.

He reaches for the other side of the bed, opening his eyes when his wife is nowhere and the sheets cold. Carol usually got up before him but it was the weekend. Weekends meant they could lay in bed until one, or all, of the kids got tired of waiting and would stampede in to bother them. What in the fuck was happening? He sits up, grumbling nervously before he hears it.

It’s giggling, quiet and muffled like the culprit is trying to keep silent and then a shushing sound.

He lays down quick, feigning sleep to wait and see exactly what was going to happen.

The door creaks open and Merle tries his best to bite back his smirk. More muffled giggling and another tiny shush before all hell explodes.

“Happy Father’s day!” The twins are on him in a moment, jumping on the bed to jostle him and Merle can’t hold back any longer. He laughs, opening his eyes to see past the bouncing boys to where Carol is holding out a tray. Paul stands next to her, a wide grin and a gift bag gripped in his hands.

“Oh wow! Thanks, guys! Didn’t have to do all this for me.” Merle sits up, grabbing at Rick and huffing when Shane knees him in the gut. Boys get way too excited for their own good and he bit back his pained groan.

The tray is placed on his lap, Paul coming to sit cross legged by his feet and Carol to his side. He accepts her cheek kiss, giving her a gentle peck on the lips even as the boys turn up their noses and fake gag. It’s small and chaste but it’s tender, showing his gratitude and telling of his love for her. She was too good to him honestly, a light in his life and giving him everything and he would give her the world if he could. He doesn’t even mind the way Rick pretends to vomit over the side of the bed, not when his gorgeous wife blushes and leans in for another.

He can’t help but to laugh at Paul’s little “yuck!” and turns to look at the food. It ain’t too bad but everyone could tell where the kids had had their input if the fruit hidden under a mountain of whip cream and the half burnt toast were anything to go by. “Well would you look at that! Breakfast in bed! Feel like a damn king.”

Merle’s chuckles and inspection of egg shell and cheese omelette are broken by a tug on his sleep shirt, a tiny, wary face looking up at him from his spot on the side of the bed.

Daryl fidgets with a piece of paper, folded awkwardly to be a card and holding it to his chest before presenting it shyly. Merle bypasses the card, grabbing at his youngest under the arms and lifting him to sit next to him on the bed. “What’s this, bud?” He takes the paper, looking over it’s crumpled edges and and smeared crayon and marker decorations.

“Happy fa-fers day, daddy.” His boy lisps quietly, turning to hide his face against Merle’s chest as the older man reads the note. The outside is not much, the cover showing what seems to be a fishing pole and misshapen heart but when Merle opens the letter to see what he assumed was a painstakingly difficult drawing for Daryl to have done, he feels his eyes sting.

It’s a picture of himself, tall and smiling wide with his favorite fishing shirt on and his arms around a little boy with longish brown hair and a wide smile. There’s a rainbow behind them and Merle can make out that they’re standing near the creek, the large rock he likes to sit on off to the side with fishing lines propped up against it. In childish handwriting that must have been even more difficult for his boy it says “You are the best dad ever. Thank you for saving me. I love you.” Sure, some random letters were capitalized and the words slanted in weird directions but it warmed Merle’s heart in a way he couldn’t describe.

“You did this all by yourself, Daryl?”

His boy shook his head, toying with the hem of his shirt and pointing with his other hand. “Paul help.”

“I only helped him spell the words.” The oldest says, picking a piece of fuzz of the bed spread. He smiled, proud of the effort his little brother had put into the piece and not wanting to take too much credit. “Daryl knew what he wanted to write, just didn’t know how to spell it.”

Merle pinches at the bridge of his nose, wiping his tears nonchalantly and dragging his littlest one closer. “That right, baby?” He kissed Daryl’s nodding head, sniffling a bit and hearing Carol do the same. “Thank you, sweetheart. I love it.”

Merle smiles when Daryl does, loving how his boy sits up to kiss his cheek before the others are following suit. The twins are bouncing again and kneeling on his thigh, trying to shove their little hand-wrapped gifts to him while Paul even gets in on the action and shoves his bag over the food and Merle can’t even be upset when his omelette is slid off the plate and his whip cream saturated fruit is tousled right off the tray and onto the bed sheet. “Aw shit.” He laughs, loving the tiny gasp from somewhere near his ribs and satisfied smiles on Shane and Rick’s faces when they sees the damage done. Hell, even Paul laughs at his father cursing.

“Merle, language!” Carol yells, already trying to corral the boys off the bed and grabbing the tray to reduce the chaos.

“Aww, come on, darling. It’s father’s day! One cuss has to be allowed.” He laughs with his boys, the cluster trying to get closer to him and even little Daryl snickering from his spot under his father’s arm. “Besides, as much as this looks delicious, I’m thinking we hit up the IHOP. Get us some smiley face pancakes, what do you think?”

He bats his lashes, waving his hand to where the boys have started their chanting and begging their mother to give in and take them to the world famous International House of Pancakes and Greasy Food. “Okay, okay, fine. But I’m only give you guys ten minutes to get ready! So chop chop or you’re leaving you here!”

The boys stand and scream as they run out the room, a myriad of giggles at their mother’s empty threats and even Daryl rushes off while holding Paul’s hand. Carol sighs when the door shuts, the sounds of cabinets and drawers and closets opening echoing through their house while they rid the bed of it’s whip cream covered sheets. Merle pulls Carol close when she sits, leaning to kiss her cheek softly. “Thank you for all this, darling.”

Carol smiles and turns to kiss her husband, humming sweetly against his lips. “Don’t mention it, Mer. Beside, today is just the appetizer. Once the kids go to bed you’ll get your real Father’s day gift.”

Merle raises a brow and smirks, “Oh yeah?” He huffs when Carol nods, leaning to kiss her again and hoping for a little something-something before what seems to be a fucking bowling ball thuds against the floor and he cringes at the small choir of “ooooohhh”s from the hallway. He would have asked to maybe get his gift a little earlier, maybe lock the door and give the kids some extra time to sort themselves out but whatever fell sounded heavy and lord knows what the hell the kids were getting into in their rush for delicious short stacks and orange juice.

His wife laughs and gets off the bed, walking to the door and steeling herself for whatever was broken on the other side. “Come on, let’s get going before the kids kill each other.”

“Alright, alright.” He chuckles, giving himself a minute to lay down and listening to Carol shout at the boys to stop messing around. He’d never been a big fan of father’s day, often remembering the days in his primary and middle school when others kids wrote their fathers notes while he sat bitter and straight face knowing his old man didn’t deserve even so much as a ‘hello’ let alone a card. He has spent years working shit out in his head, fears of becoming like his own father making him run and hide from the idea of parenthood, but now he can hardly stomach the idea of life with his boys. He wouldn’t know what to do without them. He sighs happily though, his thoughts turning to the bright smiles on his son’s faces and the swelling in his chest when they handed him cards and gifts. 

He kept every card. He kept Paul’s chicken scratched and glitter glue covered monstrosity from his first father’s day in the home to the twin’s matching, crumbled cards that seemed to get more and more humorous with puns and jokes as each passing year to now Daryl’s venture further into affection. The little one had come a long, long way and if the card still clutched to his chest said anything than Merle was sure his littlest would be just fine. Kid’s heart was bigger than most adults and Merle felt honored to have that love shown to him.

Father. Yeah, Merle was their father. And now that he’s holding Daryl’s card and touching over the crayon drawings of himself and his son he feels the words take on another gust of meaning.

He loved his four sons more than anything and when Carol comes back into the room to collect him and scold him for not getting ready he can’t keep the grin from his face. Father’s day may just be his new favorite holiday.

Right after Christmas, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment and let me know what you think! I'm trying real hard to not give up on writing (even if it ain't the greatest) and a comment would be greatly appreciated. ;u;


	4. Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys share their perspectives on the family and what it means to be brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! Did you miss me?? No?? Yeah, me neither lol
> 
> Anyway! Here's a short little thing showing the perspectives of the boys and how they fell and what they think of each other. NOTE: In Rick's and Shane's perspectives, Rick is normal and Shane is italicized!
> 
> Enjoy!

Paul’s Perspective. Age 10

 

Being the oldest of four boys is not easy. Nope, not easy at all! It can get very frustrating, with all the responsibility and patience you need, and with brothers that can be such dummies it’s even harder. But I try my best, you know? It’s the least I can do.

 

It’s not like I’m doing anything surprisingly profound neither. I brush my teeth and hair before school and put my pants on one leg at a time just like everyone else. Well, like normal kids, that is. The twins are a whole different ball park, always trying to outdo each other and sometimes they lay on the floor to put both legs in their pants at once but it never works. I might be a bit of a stickler for some things but I’m very easy going. I don’t need to sit by the bus window everyday and I don’t mind if my sandwiches have the crust still on them just so long as it isn’t bologna. I hate bologna. Other than my books and how neat they have to be, the only thing I really, really care for is my brothers.

 

I love all my siblings even if we aren’t blood related. Mom says that blood doesn’t mean anything and that we get to choose our families and who we love. I’m glad they chose me even though my original parents didn't. It was hard at first, you know? I felt so bad being that stupid group house and even though it was only for a few months it felt like an eternity. Everyday in there sucked so bad and all I wanted to do was leave but I couldn’t. And when mom showed up the first day I was so sad I didn’t even want to talk to her. I was scared she and dad would leave just like my original parents did and I’m man enough to admit I cried a bit that night. Okay, maybe more than a bit but can anyone blame me? They were so nice! They treated me so sweet even though I didn’t talk and I wanted so desperately to go home with them even if the tiny voice in my head said to suck it up and that they would never come back. But you know what?

 

They did come back! The very next day! And they took me home!

 

Within a few days I had a new house, a new family, and a new last name. It’s really, really long, Dixon-Peletier, but I don’t mind. Even though sometimes I wish it was shorter because it never fits in the standardized test boxes but other than then I love it. I feel bad for baby Daryl because he’s a pretty bad speller and when he goes to school he’s gonna have a really hard time spelling it. I’ll have to make sure to help him as much as possible, probably sit with him and write it over and over again so he gets it right.

 

I love my brothers so much. Sure, they can be a huge pain in the butt but I do love them! Baby Daryl is okay I suppose. He’s real little and doesn’t talk a lot yet but I think that’s a good thing. When Rick and Shane were his age they didn’t shut up and sometimes I just wanted to smack them on the head! But then again, I would like to know what baby Daryl thinks about sometimes. Because I’ve seen him sit so quietly and stare at something or at someone and I wonder what could he be thinking about. I know not to ask him because when you ask him he gets embarrassed and cries. Ugh, Daryl cries a lot! Mom says it’s because he’s not used to feeling anything other than scared, so any other emotion makes him go overboard, but I think he might just be too sensitive. But then again, he is little and little kids cry a lot. And sometimes I feel bad because I was the same way.

 

The twins are something else entirely. They don’t cry as much but they’re so full of energy that sometimes I think I must be a 50 year old man in a kid’s body. They make me so tired I just huff and puff and want to take a nap the way dad does after we play tag. And they’re so annoying! They always fight and punch each other for no reason! Sometimes I wonder if they’re just plain dumb or if maybe being born at the same time made them naturally more competitive in everything. Mom says Shane was born first by a few minutes but I think Rick is the older one cause he seems to be a bit smarter. Not by much but just enough that I think it’s pretty obvious. Rick’s a bit calmer and better with baby Daryl when it comes to be his turn to watch him. Shane isn’t very good at taking care of him, he just wants to run and run and run and I think he forgets that Daryl’s legs are a lot shorter than all of ours. He can’t run that fast and I feel bad when Shane wants to play tag and always makes it all the way to the safe spot before baby Daryl can even cross the yard. Rick at least jogs so he has a chance of catching him.

 

You know what? I guess being the oldest of four boys ain’t all that bad. Sure, I have more responsibilities than the other three but it’s not like I mind it much. Taking care of baby Daryl is easy enough and it is fun to just forget everything about school or homework or my reading club and just run around the yard with Rick and Shane. And I don’t mind if I lose some sleep some nights when baby Daryl comes running to my bed because it makes me feel a bit special knowing he trusts me the most out of anybody with scaring away those icky monsters from his nightmares. And I don’t mind helping mom clean the house after the twins made a mess because she always sneaks me a little chocolate after dinner. Heck! I don’t even mind when the twins are driving me up the damn wall because it’s nice knowing they’re comfortable enough me to be so open and annoying. Better than back when they were too nervous to even look in my direction.

 

So I guess I don’t mind being the oldest. Heck, I’m best one for the job!

 

\----

Rick and Shane’s Perspectives. Age 8.

 

Being a twin is very hard.  _ Very hard!  _ But it is a lot of fun too!  _ So much fun! _

 

Yeah, okay, maybe we fight sometimes.  _ Maybe more than just sometimes.  _ But can you blame me? Shane is a dumbass!  _ You’re the dumbass!  _ No, you!  _ No! You!  _ Shut up before I call mom!  _ Fine, fine. But you’re still the dumbass. _

 

Anyway! Sometimes being a twin ain’t too bad. I mean, you’re pretty much like born with a best friend!  _ The bestest friend.  _ Heck yeah!  _ And it’s pretty nice, you know? I mean, you always know who you’re gonna sit next to in homeroom.  _ And every other class.  _ Yeah, that’s true. But at least you know the person next to you is cool and not some gross weirdo or something.  _ But you are a gross weirdo.  _ Screw you!  _ No, screw you!  _ If I’m a gross weirdo than what the freak are you?  _ A cool guy.  _ In your dreams. _

 

I don’t mind having other brothers, but it is a bit weird.  _ Yeah, it was pretty strange getting used to having an older brother.  _ You already have an older brother, Shane. I’m older than you.  _ Nuh uh! Mom said I was born first!  _ She lied.  _ No she didn’t!  _ Mhm!

 

_ Anyway! It was weird at first but Paul ain’t too bad. He’s pretty cool and fun to hang out with.  _ And he loves video games like we do.  _ And he’s good at them. Baby Daryl can’t play for shit.  _ Well, duh, stupid! Baby Daryl is a baby!  _ Not a real baby though. He walks and stuff.  _ I mean, you’re right. He’s not a real little, little baby but he is the smallest.  _ He’s so small. Oh my gosh, he’s so cute.  _ He is. Bit of a crybaby though.  _ Well, duh, stupid! He’s little still!  _ Like that matter to you! You never let him win at go fish!  _ Kid’s gotta learn. Remember when Paul taught us? He didn’t let us win either!  _ Yeah but we were older. Baby Daryl is still real little.  _ Ah, I guess. _

 

Dad is fun, ain’t he?  _ Oh, he’s the best!  _ Mhm! I wanna go fishing again.  _ I know! It’s been so long!  _ Shut up, it’s been like a week.  _ A week too long! Baby Daryl wants to go back too!  _ And how do you know that? He tell you?  _ Well, I mean… no but he’s been carrying that fish toy around all week.  _ That’s just his favorite stuffed animal. Don’t mean he wants to go fishing.  _ Hey, a man can dream.  _ Stupid.  _ You’re stupid.  _ Nuh uh!  _ Yeah huh!  _ I’ll tell mom you called me stupid!  _ You called me stupid too! _

 

Ugh, whatever!  _ Just forget it, I don’t wanna get grounded again.  _ Me neither.  _ Truce?  _ Truce.

 

_ Mom is the best though.  _ Oh she definitely is!  _ Her cookies are the best!  _ And she’s so nice! Remember the group home?  _ I don’t like thinking about it.  _ I know you don’t. Neither do I. But remember the acorn cookies she brought?  _ Everyone was so jealous.  _ They were! And now we get to have them all the time.  _ Mhm! Man, we should ask her for some for dessert!  _ Yeah!  _ Probably help her make them too.  _ I love licking the spoon.  _ Dibs! I claim it!  _ No! I want it!  _ Should’ve been quicker!  _ Dammit!

 

_ That group home was shit.  _ It was.  _ But so was the house before it.  _ Yeah…  _ I still remember the leaky tub. You remember?  _ Yeah, I remember. It smelled bad.  _ It did.  _ Old mom and dad weren’t very nice.  _ Bastards.  _ Shane, don’t curse.  _ You cursed before! You said dammit! And they were!  _ I know they were but… still shouldn’t say it.  _ Why not? I hate them.  _ I do too but you shouldn’t curse anyone. That’s what mom says.  _ I know that’s what she says but I’ve heard her curse them too.  _ You have?  _ Mhm.  _ When?  _ When we first came here. I heard her tell dad she wished they’d rot.  _ I don’t remember that…  _ It was at night, after you fell asleep. I had to piss-  _ Don’t cuss!  _ Fine! I had to pee and I heard them in their room.  _ Really?  _ Really. Said she hoped they’d rot.  _ Well, they sorta are. In prison.  _ Yeah.  _ Good, I suppose.  _ Damn good. Now we got good parents.  _ And brothers!  _ Fuck yeah!  _ Shane!  _ Sorry, sorry. I just got excited. _

 

I’m glad we live here now.  _ Me too.  _ And I’m glad we’re together.  _ Me too. I feel bad for the other kids in the group house who couldn’t stay together.  _ Me too.  _ I love you, Rick.  _ I love you too, Shane.  _ Even though you’re still a butt.  _ You’re a butt!

 

\----

Daryl’s Perspective. Age 4.

 

Hi! I’m me! I’m Daryl! Mommy call me Dare-Bear. Dad call me little buddy. My big brothers call me baby Daryl but I am not a baby! I am little. But not too little! Just a little little. More little than Paul. Or Rick and Shane. But that’s okay acause I like being the little brother! It is fun and we play a lot. We play tag and fishing and video games! Mommy says too much video games makes you dumb. I think Shane plays too much acause he’s dumb. Rick too. They fight a lot. But not real fight. Only play, I think.

 

I love my new mommy and dad. I never had no mommy afore but this one is really, really nice! She gives me lots and lots of hugs and kisses and we go to the bookstore a lot! And she knows I cannot read so she reads to me. Everynight! Mhm! And she never screams. I no like screams. My old dad scream a lot. And hit. I no like hit. But my dad now no hit! No hit at all! He is big and strong but really, really nice. And funny! He say funny jokes and makes funny voices when he reads me a book. He always makes funny noises too. Even when he sleeps! He sounds like a big truck when he sleeps! Sometimes mommy makes him wake up when he is too loud on the couch. I always laugh.

 

I love Rick and Shane. They are very funny and they play with me a lot. We play tag outside and Rick thinks I am stupid but I am not! I know he runs slow so I can catch him! Sometimes I get mad acause of that but not really. Rick is really, really nice and I know he just loves me lot so he let me win. Shane is nice too but not like Rick. He is a big dummy! He always run extra fast and sometimes he no let me have my turn on video game! But it is okay acause Rick will kick his butt if Shane is too mean. And then sometimes Shane say he sorry. I love Shane a lot so I say is okay. And he gives really good cuddles! He hug me really, really tight. And give me piggy back ride! And never, ever drop me! And he gives me his carrots at dinner acause he knows I love them even though mommy says not too. But he is sneaky and I always get carrots!

 

I love Paul! Paul is my big, big brother and he is really, really tall! Not so tall like dad but still tall. He play with me too and sometimes he pretend he is like mommy and dad. He take care of me a lot and gives me food or bath when mommy and dad are busy. I know how to eat by myself but he say it’s faster if he do it. It’s not my fault I eat slow! I have a little mouth! And I like to see what people are doing. I like to look at my new family. It make me really, really happy to have a nice family. I always want to look at them all the time.

 

But Paul is very bossy. He always tell me to hurry up when I eat or we play game. And when mommy and dad make him in charge, he is extra bossy! “No running, baby Daryl! Sit still, baby Daryl!” That what he say! But I cannot! And I am not baby! Maybe baby to him acause he is so old!

 

But that is very mean. I do not think Paul is old or mean. I just get a little bit mad sometimes. He is really, really nice. He scares away the monster under my bed and gives me really, really big hugs afore school. He let me sleep in his bed when I get scared and kiss my cheek if I get sad. Paul is a really, really good big brother! Like Rick and Shane too! And mommy and dad are the best in the whole world!

 

I love my family a lot! And I am really, really happy! Mhm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please comment and lemme know what y'all think. You know I get anxious about sharing and every comment means the world to me.


	5. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump!! Also featuring a new character who will pop in and out of the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had these two for a while and fuck it, let's post!
> 
> Both are Daryl centric, specifically him and his ballet. (I actually have a totally unrelated fic where Daryl is a ballerina that is coming soon! So watch out!)

Paul 12  
Twins 10  
Daryl 6

Merle bit back a sigh as he entered the dance studio.

It was overly pink in here, the full mirror at the opposite end of the room reflecting the pink walls and ceiling and making it almost burst at its seams. The support bars with decorated with tassels every few feet, separating the spaces for kids and and glittering in the bright lights from overhead.

He wanted to run out and puke, never being very fond overly “girly” things and not used to seeing it as his wife wasn’t a huge fan of it neither. Their home lacked anything overly sweet or glittery, instead decorated in light blues, yellows, and grays. It was a very neutral but comforting look, nothing like the excessively tacky studio. He turned to Carol, seeing her grimace a bit before she shook the look away and looking down at the boy between them. Paul and the twins were home, being watched by the babysitter Maggie, and their youngest stood excitedly and almost vibrating with energy.

See, Merle had always been a fan of sports and activities. He used to play football in high school, being a great catcher and runner, and he always held the belief that busy bodies and minds kept out of trouble. He never wanted to go down the road his father did and sports had given him initiative and an outlet for his teenage energy. He knew his boys weren’t at risk of developing whatever horrendous gene ran through his blood that sent his father, uncle, and grandfather to early graves with addiction but he also knew that sports and hobbies were a great way to relieve stress and he wished to pass that on to them.

But while he had had an easy enough time with Paul and twins, the oldest loving karate and Taekwondo and Shane and Rick being interested in football and baseball respectively, Daryl had decided he didn’t want to do any of those. Nor did he want tennis or swimming. Or volleyball or fishing. Or even golf.

No. His youngest wanted to do ballet.

And Merle didn’t understand it. But he wasn’t about to tell Daryl no.

He couldn’t shatter the boy like that. Not when the boy was practically bouncing from wall to wall, rambling on and on about ballet and how much fun he’d have and how cool the slippers were that he’d get if he decided to stick to this. Merle couldn’t turn down the one thing the boy had asked for, especially when both him and Carol knew that Daryl didn’t ask for a lot. Their boy was still painfully shy, always hiding behind one of them and seeing him so open and eager to meet the dance teacher was too much to give up.

Especially not for something as stupid as preconceived notions of masculinity that sounded through Merle’s head in a voice way too similar to his father’s.

He bit back a sigh, swallowing the putrid thoughts of his old man and thankful his boys would never meet the old bastard. Hell, their grandfather would have a problem with all of them and Merle is glad he died long before he brought the children home, long before he met his love who helped soothe those sickening mental scars that still threatened to crawl up once in a while.

He couldn’t be happier now, couldn’t have ever imagined his life would have been this amazing. A loving wife and four beautiful and fascinating sons who challenged the old world stereotypes his father and immediate family had attempted to beat into his skull. Hell, old man was probably rolling in his grave at the thought of his blood’s adopted son going into ballet.

“Daddy! Look!”

Daryl broke him from his thoughts, tiny face bright and finger pointing excitedly to the shoe rack of ballerina slippers the newcomers could pick from. “Can I have one, daddy?”

Merle crouched, smiling and unbuttoning Daryl’s coat so he could go join the other kids on the wooden part of the floor. “You have to ask the teacher. But I think you can borrow a pair for now and if you like the lesson and want to continue, we’ll buy them for you. Okay?”

Daryl seemed like he was going to burst, smile so wide Merle was sure his face hurt. He barely got the coat off before his son threw himself around his shoulders, hugging his tightly and thanking him over and over. He ran off after that, too excited to stay put and towards the lady who had introduced herself to Carol and Merle over the phone as Sasha. He and Carol followed behind him, going over to exchange a few words and watching the woman check Daryl's name off the clipboard of new students before the couple went to the front area to sit and watch.

Merle found himself smiling through the entire lesson, pride flowing through him as he watched Daryl absorb every word from the teacher and pick up all the movements easily. He was a natural! He did everything the teacher said, not even half assing the warm ups that even he would’ve scoffed at and skipped over. He stretched the way she told them and when it came time for some simple dance moves, the boy's face was hard with determination and focus. He followed every step and by the end of the hour long lesson both Merle and Carol couldn’t keep the stupid grins off their faces, the proud father already reaching for his wallet as Daryl came running towards them with a mile wide smile.

Sure, it wasn't the most orthodox sport for a young boy but if it made Daryl happy then Merle could never say no. And the way he clung to the loan shoes with his tiny fists was more than enough reason for both parents to know this was the right choice. “You have fun, buddy?”

“So much! Thank you, daddy!”

\-------------------------  
Paul 18  
Twins 16  
Negan 16  
Daryl 12

“Hey umm.. Shane? What’s your brother doing?”

Shane catches the football from his friend, following his eyes to the side of the empty field where Paul and Daryl were at. He tossed the ball absently to Rick, taking in what his older and young siblings were up too. Paul was in one of his stances, one foot out and bent and moving his hands in slow, precise movements. He was breathing deep and calm, focusing on his energies and doing the exercises he’d learn from his Tae Kwon Do. He was a near pro already, only a color or two shy from being a black belt and his skill showed. Occasionally he’d lash out to practice his moves, kicking or punching high and quick but it wasn’t anything Negan hadn’t seen it before.

No, his friend was referring to his younger brother Daryl.

Daryl who was stretching before practicing his routine for his next show and currently doing an impressive split, reaching out to rest his head against his left knee. The move made Negan cringe, the boy unconsciously covering his groin.

“Doesn’t that hurt him?” Negan gulped and Shane couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head and looking back to where Rick was waiting impatiently to throw the ball back if either boy would just pay attention.

“Nah, must’ve gotten used to it, I guess.” He turned to his friend who’s face seemed paler and paler every moment he watched. Shane chuckled, raising his voice so his youngest brother could hear him. “Hey! Baby Daryl! Why don’t you tiptoe to the cooler and get us a drink?”

Negan laughed with his friend when Daryl stretched out an arm and flipped them off. He didn’t even lift his head, just blindly telling them off with a single raised finger. He was always a bit sassy, always the comedian when the group was together and Negan smirked. He shouted over too, wanting to tease the youngest Dixon-Peletier a bit as well. “Daryl, do you even possess a pair of balls? Or did they fall off from all the ballet?”

That got his attention, the pre-teen lifting his head to shout at them with a bit of heat but not nearly enough to make them want to stop. “Fuck you, assholes!”

Paul huffed, spine slumping. He didn’t open his eyes, just turned his head slightly. “Baby Daryl, shut up. You’re breaking my concentration.”

“Oh fuck off, American Ninja Warrior!”

Shane barked a laugh, Rick and Negan following as Paul groaned and shook his head. The youngest stood and rolled his eyes, turning to get his small radio. He needed to get the routine down and neither his siblings or their friend would break his concentration.

Yeah, Daryl was always sassy, Negan thinks and smirks.


	6. Craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of birthday parties and wasp nests and the craziness that comes with youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates in one day?? Am I losing my mind?? Probably!
> 
> Hey man, I got a wave of writing today and I decided to ride it out. Enjoy!

Paul 11  
Twins 9  
Daryl 4

Carol pulled away from the cake in front of her, wiping her brow and feeling the frustration climbing up her spine as the phone rang and rang and rang on the hook. She grunted soundly, the house sounding like an amusement park with all the hooting and hollering of a half dozen 8 and 9 year olds running back and forth. She sets the frosting piper down, giving the two layered sheet cake an approving nod before trying to maneuver around her youngest by her feet. She almost trips, the boy whining and shooting a dirty look up at his mom before returning to his dinosaur toys scattered around the kitchen floor.

She doesn’t blame Daryl for being clingy, the boy’s frustrations and anxiety clear on his tiny face as a result of the overly loud house. He’s not used to this, never experiencing a birthday party and still not sure exactly why Shane and Rick seemed to have so many friends coming over. Carol didn’t want to chastise the boy for being nervous, understanding that with his father out getting balloons, Paul down the street for snacks, and the twins preoccupied with their classmates, Daryl would be a complete wreck if it wasn’t for her presence.

She cooes softly, leaning down to kiss his head before heading to her home phone on the table. “Hello?”

“Hey Pookie, it’s me.” She can barely make out Merle’s voice over the shouting of children but she hears him enough to get the gist. Something about a long line at the party store and incompetent teenagers not knowing how to fill balloons but that he’d be home in ten, fifthteen minutes top. She doesn’t notice how he tries to hide his giggling, or maybe she just doesn’t care with all the commotion around her, instead just blows a kiss over the phone before returning to her project. She perked up happily when Paul walked in, an cluster of bags in each hand.

“Here you go, mom!” He grins, dropping the bags of chips and dip and snack cakes on the table and barely having enough time to turn before being attacked by his baby brother for a hug. Carol hugs him as well, so grateful that Paul was mature and old enough to walk down a few blocks alone and get her what she needed. “Anything else you need?”

“No, no, sweetie, thank you. Go have some fun with your brothers or have a snack.”

Paul just chuckles, sitting at the table and letting Daryl crawl into his lap and dig through the bags for what they all knew Carol had asked Paul specifically to pick up. No one in the family, apart from Daryl, could really stand the taste or consistency of coconut but the youngest seemed to be a fiend for it and he squealed happily when he found the Snowball snack cake under an oversized bag of chips. “Uh oh, looks like baby Daryl’s gonna have a bit of a sugar rush soon.” 

Carol laughed with Paul, continuing to pip on globs of sugary frosting that was sure to get all the kids running around in circles before crashing hard. She shook her head, stealing glances as Paul helped Daryl open the package of sweets and even held a napkin under his chin to catch the crumbs that the messy kid was sure to drop. Paul was too much, way too mature for 11 and Carol just smiled happily. Maybe this day wouldn’t be too hectic!

And just like every other moment in Carol’s life when she thinks it can’t get any crazier, her husband shows up to let her know exactly how fucking insane everything can truly get.

“Check it out!” Merle burst through the front door, both hands gripping what seems to be a million different balloon strings and a mass of latex and nylon looming behind him. “Told the manager my twins were having a birthday so he doubled the amount of balloons for free! Now we have 50 balloons!!”

Carol stood in shock at the eclipse caused by the cluster of colorful, helium-filled orbs, both Paul and Daryl at her side with the widest grins and a long forgotten Snowball dropped and crumbled on the kitchen floor. Carol’s mouth opens and closes a few times, words trying desperately to catch up with her head. “I, uhh-” she laughs confused, “Mer, you were only supposed to get 10 balloons.”

Merle doesn’t even have time to explain that he wanted to surprise the twins because they both burst into the kitchen with wide eyes and mouths and bouncing excitedly. “Oh my god, daddy, thank you!” They screamed in unison, running at their father and throwing themselves against his legs. Merle laughed, reaching down as much as he could with full hands to hug them back.

Carol stood in shock, watching her husband give each of the four boys his own balloon and seeing how it didn’t even make a dent to the clusterfuck of colors still in the middle of her living room. She smiled a bit, a mix of shock and affection for Merle. Her husband had really gone above and beyond for his boys and who was she to chastise him for that. “Okay, okay, let’s get these outside so I can see my ceiling again.”

It took a lot of effort to move the blob of balloons outside and even more to not get an instant migraine with the excited screams of young kids when they saw the commotion. Carol didn’t want to think of how exactly Merle got all of these balloons home and she was honestly shocked the damn car didn’t just fly away and no cops pulled him over. She helps her husband tie balloons onto anything with any sort of hoop and smiles when she sees Daryl sitting on the back steps and playing with the shiny yellow one his father had given him. He bounces it up and down, swatting at it over and over and Carol just has to kiss his upturned forehead before heading back in to finish the cake.

It isn’t long before the party is in full swing and Carol gets a moment to breathe and watch from the steps as the twins run around with their friends, playing various party games and eating from bowls of chips and snacks. She watches Paul as he talks to his father by the grill, a green balloon clipped to his jean belt and floating behind him even though he’s pretending to be an adult with barbeque talk and folded arms. She watches the twins play with their friend Negan, some made up game of tag with popping balloons on each other and the trio squealing in laughter whenever one of them got too close to another. She turns to watch Daryl play on the steps next to her, her boy holding a bright orange balloon gently in his hands since he had accidently popped the previous yellow one by hugging it too tight. She smiles, leaning to wipe the slightly damp cheeks left over from his incident. “You having fun, baby?”

He hums and nods, smiling wide towards his mom and presenting the balloon to her. “Play?”

“Of course, honey.” Carol takes the balloon gently, moving aside. “Wanna play pop tag with Rick and Shane?” She loves the smile he gives her, matching it with her own as he jumps up.

“Okay!”

\---------------------  
Paul 11  
Twins 9  
Daryl 4

“Shane! Rick! What the hell are you two doing?” Paul shouted, bouncing baby Daryl on his hip and staring up the tree the twins were currently climbing. He shushed Daryl’s whining, running a hand through his baby brother’s hair to calm him and shaking his head up at the two little shits who kept going higher and higher. “Stop climbing right now!”

“Relax, Paul! Geez!” Shane laughed, stopping on a branch and staring down at his siblings. They hadn’t gone too far up, only maybe six feet but it was high enough he could see the top of Paul’s head for what he thinks may be the first time. “Hey I bet I could spit on your hair from up here!”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Paul screamed, stopping Shane as he tried to collect saliva in his mouth. “You spit on me and I’ll climb up there and throw you off!”

Shane just laughed, sitting back on a branch and loving the annoyed look on his older brother’s face. “Hi, baby Daryl!” He waved, loving the way the littlest one waved back up to him as if his sibling wasn’t in a tree and nothing was amiss.

“Oh shit!”

Everyone turned when Rick shouted, Paul stepping over to see the other twin even further up and craning his neck to see what he was staring at. He couldn’t see much, just Rick’s body bent over and hand reaching out to point at something a little ways away. “What is it?” Paul watched Shane climb over to his brother, shaking his head when neither answered him and putting a hand over Daryl’s mouth when the baby tried to shout. “Rick! Shane! What is it?!”

“Some kind of nest!” Rick shouted, looking over his shoulder at his brothers on the ground.

“Nest?” Paul shook his head and huffed, “Don’t touch it, okay? Hey! You hear me? I said don’t fucking touch it!”

Honestly, Paul wasn’t sure what he should have expected. The two twins were way to curious for their own good but whatever was nesting in that tree couldn’t be good news. But did he really think the twins would listen to him?

Next thing Paul knew he was dropping Daryl and running closer to the tree to catch a screaming, falling Rick and pulling as hard as he could on Shane’s shirt as he came scrambling down the branches. The world seemed to have erupted in a swarm of wailing and buzzings and what looked to be a million wasps flying in every direction when the honeycombed nest hit the floor. He was shrieking too, shoving Rick and Shane and telling them to run while he quickly picked up a sobbing Daryl and booked it.

“What’s going on?!” Paul heard his mother screaming, heard his father curse loud and run towards the shed to get wasp repellent or the hose or anything else to scare them off but he didn’t care. He yelped over and over again as he was stung and saw tears blurring in his eyes when he finally reached his parents.

“Bees! Mommy, bees!” He screamed, pushing Daryl against his mom and swatting at the small swarm that was still following him. He felt cold water and gasped, looking to where his father was spraying them and watching as those fucking winged bastards flew away in fear. He panted heavily, sobs leaving him when the terror started to fade and the pain of at least a dozen stings finally settled in his skin. He rubbed his sore arm, seeing the skin turn red and swollen through watery eyes.“Ow…”

 

Carol cooed softly, rocking her youngest in her arms and watching her husband do the same to the twins. Merle had a boy in each arm, bouncing them like he had done when they were little and thankful for his strength to be able to hold two 9 year olds like they were little more than cranky toddlers. She sighed as she rubbed Paul’s back, letting her oldest cry against her shoulder and alternating between kissing his and Daryl’s heads.

Now that the wasps were far, far away from the boys and Merle had sprayed down the whole yard in repellent, the panic of the moment was dying down. Now she could really see the damage; and between the multiple red spots and scraped knees from tripping in their panicked sprints and tree fallings, the boys looked like wrecks. Carol shook her head sadly when Merle caught her eyes, sighing and wishing so badly to take away her boy’s pain and knowing their father felt the same way. She turned when Paul spoke up, his voice broken and hiccuping. “I-I’m sorry, m-mommy. I-I dropped Daryl…”

“No, no, baby, it’s okay! Daryl’s okay, don’t worry.” She kissed his head, shushing him when he wailed.

“I dropped him! Bu-but Rick was-was-was falling and I-I had to-to-”

“You caught Rick, baby?” Paul nodded, looking over when the boy in question turned his head from his father’s neck and reached out. Merle let him down and Carol watched the twin run over to hug Paul, the two colliding and sobbing into the embrace. “Paul, baby, look. You saved Rick! You did so good!” She cooed, rubbing his back before letting the brothers have a little moment and going back to holding Daryl. She pulled him back from her, looking him over and holding back tears at the swollen sting on his cheek and damp face. He was damn near inconsolable, nose running and saliva slicking his chin from his crying. “Oh, sweetheart…” She hugged him close, cooing soft.

“I’m gonna go get the first aid kit, I’ll be back in a second.” Merle spoke sternly, voice unwavering in that certain way Carol knew he did when he was close to tears. She nodded, holding an arm out for Shane to come to her while his father went inside.

“I’m sorry, mommy…” Shane whispered, wiping his eyes and wincing at the one sting over his left one. “I shouldn’t have touched the nest… I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright, baby. You were curious is all, right?” She pushed his hair back, kissing his forehead when he nodded. “It’s okay, baby. You’re all safe now and I’m sure you know not to do it again, right?” He nodded again, shoving his face into her shoulder to sob some more. She didn’t mind letting them cry it out. The moment had been intense but she was sure it was a good learning experience for all of them about how dangerous stuff can be when they aren’t careful.

 

All in all, 23 stings were shared between the four boys, Paul getting the most because of his proximity to the fallen nest, and Carol thanked the stars that none of them had an allergic reaction. After a few hours of aloe vera treatments and two popsicles of piece, the boys were finally calm and watching television like nothing had happened. The only signs left over from their brush with mother nature being the red blotches on their skin, Shane’s swollen eye, and Daryl’s occasional sniffling. All in all, Carol thinks, it could have been worse.


	7. Birthdays and Baby Sitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays and Baby Sitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four updates in two days?? Y'all best be impressed lmao

Paul 11  
Twins 9  
Daryl 5

Today, Carol thinks, is a very special day. She nods approvingly at the kitchen, taking in the multicolored balloons bobbing from chair backs, streamers lined against the wall, and the star and confetti decorated tablecloth with a satisfied smile. There’s a cake staying cool in the fridge and a small pile of presents stacked at the head of the table, polka dot party hats set at each chair on the little blue plates ready to be worn when the little man of the hour comes back from his distracting trip to the bookstore with dad.

Yes, today is a very special day and Carol is grateful for the help she has received from not only her oldest, but the troublesome twosome twins as well. The trio had really pulled their weights with the decorating and even gone so far as to help clean, Rick even sweeping while Shane held the basin for him to collect the dirt. All in all, she was impressed with how dedicated they were to helping her make sure everything went smoothly.

Because, after all, today was baby Daryl’s birthday. And most importantly, this was going to be the first time her youngest’s birthday was actually celebrated.

Carol’s heart had been broken the night after Rick and Shane’s birthday the month before. After she had wished all her older boys goodnight she went to tuck in the exhausted baby, kissing his forehead and loving the sweet way he sleepily smiled up at the balloon floating from his bedside table when he spoke. “Rick and Shane have happy birthday, yeah?”

“They did. Did you have fun at the party?”

“Mhm!” He blinked, yawning and settling under his zoo themed sheets. “I wish I had birthday too.” Carol had frowned, asking him but he meant. “I no have birthday, mommy. But it okay acause I got balloon and cake from Rick and Shane. I happy.” He smiled, eyelids way too heavy to continue. Carol kissed his forehead again, whispering a small ‘I love you, baby’ before going to her room with a heavy heart.

It tore at her to even think about it. To think her youngest didn’t even know he had a birthday because no one in his life could even be bothered to take two meager seconds and, at the very least, wish him a happy birthday. But she swore she’d make it up to him and when she hears keys jingle in the doorway, she’s quick on her feet.

“Go by the door, go, go!” She whispers, pushing at her boys towards the door and shoving little party poppers in their hands. Carol’s not sure who’s more excited; her boys because they saw a cake in the fridge or herself for getting to celebrate Daryl’s first known birthday with him. The door cracks open a bit, Merle pushing his head in and smiling at them before swinging it wide and pulling Daryl inside by his hand.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”, they all yell in unison and pull the poppers, confetti streaming down around the wide eyed boy sucking on his pacifier. 

Carol wasn’t sure what she expected. Part of her hoped Daryl would be bouncing with joy and excitement, maybe screaming happily at the surprise but the boy just stared. He blinked a few times, his pacifier falling from his mouth, and thankfully saved by the string attached to his shirt, as he looked at each of their faces confused. He looked up to his father. “You birthday, daddy?”

“No, little buddy, not me. It’s your birthday! Happy birthday, Dare!” Merle smiled, clapping Daryl’s tiny shoulder.

“Oh.” Daryl turned away, looking past his family to the decorated kitchen and sniffed his nose. Then again and again before bursting into noisy sobs.

“Oh, baby!” Carol gasped, picking up her youngest and trying to shush his crying. She bounced him, shaking her head at Merle confused as he corralled the remaining boys away and shut the front door. “Oh, baby, what’s wrong?” Daryl clung to her, shoving his face into her shoulder and wailing with all he had. “Baby, what’s wrong? You don’t like the party?” She muttered, stroking his back.

Merle returned with a damp cloth, cooing a bit and trying to pull Daryl’s face away to wipe it. “Come on, bud, it’s okay! No need to cry. If you don’t like the party it’s okay! We’ll put the stuff away, okay? You want that, baby?” Daryl shook his head quick, surely getting snot or drool or both onto his mother’s shirt but not caring. “No? Then what’s wrong, baby? Did you get scared? Is that it? Did we scare you, bud?”

“N-n-no!” Daryl shouted, sniffing hard to try and stop his tears. Carol pulled him back, wiping his face with the offered cloth and waiting until he caught his breath. “Just-just happy!” He hiccuped, sobbing again and hiding his face against Carol’s neck. “Th-thank you!”

And could anyone one really blame Carol for crying with him? Her boy was so overcome with emotions he couldn’t hold himself back! He cried and cried, holding onto her and his father and thanking them over and over. And even though it took the better part of an hour for him to calm down, Daryl did eventually stop crying for the most part and was more than a little excited to celebrate his first real birthday. Pizza was eaten and cake cut, caution of tummy aches thrown to the wind because today was not a day of rules and limitation. Today was for Daryl and he lived it up with an extra slice of cake and more apple juice than he’s ever drank before. They enjoyed themselves, the family all laughing and relishing in each other’s company as they stuffed their faces and played a few board games Daryl loved before it was time to open presents.

Where Rick and Shane had had an outdoors party with all their school friends and a huge pile of presents but Daryl’s was a lot smaller. He didn’t have any friends outside his family from both not yet going to school and the fact that he was painfully shy around others his own age at the park down the street. But Carol and Merle wanted to at least make sure he had a few presents, not wanting his first celebrated birthday to end with only a single gift. But it became very obvious to them when the time came that they could have handed Daryl a half wrapped avocado and he would’ve been just as happy.

Their boy toyed with the wrapped presents, sniffing back his tears and almost knocking his party hat off when he wiped his eyes. They said he could open them but the baby seemed more than happy to just hold the boxes like they were precious gems and treasures. He did eventually cave, carrying prying the tape off each side before unwrapping the paper like he was unwrapping an ancient, delicate mummy. He did end up crying again when he saw the various puzzles and stuffed animals, his family smiling contently as he hugged them all to himself.

So maybe it wasn’t the ideal reaction Carol and Merle would have wanted their son to have but it warmed them just the same. Their little one was so overjoyed and enamored by the very idea of just having a birthday that he couldn’t stop himself from weeping tears of joy. And while it did hurt a little to see Daryl crying so much, Carol was just happy he was finally able to experience the delight that came with celebrations. Hopefully next year’s birthday will be even better! Or at least with fewer tears.

\----------------------------  
Paul 11  
Twins 9  
Daryl 5

“Alrighty, so Mr. umm…”

“Porter. Eugene Porter. I’m here to enquire about the advertised job where in which you want me to watch your children while you and you, may as I say, quite ruggedly handsome husband, while you two go and have a hunky dunky time about the town.”

Carol stared at the plump man on her armchair with wide eyes, clearing her throat when Merle muttered a small “what the fuck” under his breath. He was dressed in a long black trench coat, his hair pushed back somewhat into an honest to God impressive mullet. He sat so perfectly still with his hands folded in his lap and over a thick manilla envelope, the only movement being his chubby cheeks as he spoke. 

She really didn’t want to do this. She’s never left the kid’s alone unless they were in school and while, sure it was hard work sometimes, it’s what she liked. She loved being around the four little ones, even if it could drive both her and Merle up the goddamn wall when they acted up. And she wouldn’t have even considered hiring a babysitter if it weren’t for the fact that Merle had talked her into it. He’d mentioned how they hadn’t gone out since they adopted Paul and a date night was long overdue for the pair. And the bastard even pulled psychology on her; bringing up how it wouldn’t be good for any of them to become too dependent and how babysitting was a good way to ease them into taking care of themselves without throwing them off the deep end. And heck, even their last anniversary was spent with the kids and just when they thought they finally had a moment alone that night, Daryl woke from a nightmare and insisted on sleeping in their bed.

Merle still won’t let her forget it; grumbling about blue balls and how the kid’s lucky he didn’t see anything he shouldn’t have.

But obviously Carol hadn’t given up too easily. She demanded to hold interviews to find the perfect babysitter who could not only handle the boys but tend to their various needs. Though, now she’s thinking of telling Merle to shove his psychology and blue balls where the sun don’t shine because the day had already been filled with duds.

They’d already gone through a handful of candidates. Their friend Herschel’s youngest daughter, Beth, was soft and sweet and had a good energy about her but the girl wouldn’t last more than an hour in the house with the four mini hurricanes and Carol couldn’t do that to her. Herschel himself would’ve been a good choice but with his failing knee the couple doubted the man could keep up with the twins and their energy. Would probably give the old man a heartache with their antics.

Merle’s old military buddy Abraham was their second interview. Tall and bulky, he reminded Carol of her own husband except the man clearly lacked any kind of sympathy towards crying children. And when Daryl had run into the living room, with tear stained cheeks and a runny nose because Paul had taken his turn on whatever video game they were playing upstairs, Abe had simply shook his head and told him to stop his “baby crying” in a hard voice that did nothing but make the boy sob louder and cling to Merle until the interview was over.

A few people had answered their newspaper ad as well and Carol shudders thinking of the tall, thin, mustached man named Simon who showed up. His claims of loving children and the sleazy way he had stated it were enough for Merle to escort him out and slam the door in his gross face. And the man with a facial burn and wispy beard was no better. Not with the way he had eyed their family photos with his mouth agape and fingers twitching. God, Carol could barely hold her gag when she remembered their faces.

“Okay, well umm.. Eugene Porter. Why do you think you’d be a good candidate to watch my sons?”

“Well ma’am,” he started and Carol elbowed Merle when he sighed deep, “Although I have my masters in computer engineering and physics, that does not mean I am unable to, in any way, shape, or form, have a human connection with another individual, including, but not limited to, children. If I may be so bold, I like to think of myself as a child at heart, as the phrase goes, and I do believe I may be a substantial substitute to both the paternal and maternal care that you and your husband provide to your offspring without overstepping your boundaries or corralling your children’s dependency and adoration for you, as their parents.”

Carol blinked slow and Merle’s brows furrowed. “Boy, what the actual fuck are you saying?”

“Merle!” she hissed.

“That is alright, ma’am. I am perfectly used to people not understanding my accent.” Wait, what? Carol stared at him. Accent? That’s what he thought they didn’t understand? She shook her head before the man continued. “In Layman's terms, I relate to children and understand how to care for them without making them love me more than they love you.”

“Oh. Okay, umm… thank you, Mr. Porter. We uh,” she stuttered, looking at Merle to indicate it was time to see the man out. “We have a few more interviews today but we will keep in touch, okay? Thank you for stopping by.”

“No problem at all, Mrs. Dixon-Peletier. I will see to it that I have my phone on my person at all times awaiting your call. I hope y’all have a wonderful evening.”

Carol waved as he left, standing next to her husband as the weird man got into his bright yellow Volkswagon bug and drove off. Merle shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face as he closed the door. “What the fuck are we gonna do, Pookie? All these guys are schmucks!”

“Aww, Mer, I’m sorry…” she hugged him. She couldn’t hold back her own sigh and rubbed at her face. God, she felt so mentally exhausted as it was and the idea of Merle being disappointed weighed heavy in her mind. She loved her husband so much and for all the times and potential outings they had given up to take care of the boys, they deserved a break. “We’ll figure something out.”

“I know, Pookie.” Merle smiled and pulled Carol close to him. He kissed her cheek softly and she was reminded on the love between them. “Ain’t even like we’re searching for an expert babysitter either and I think that’s what bothering me so much. Just mad that it’s a bunch of creeps showing up.” He huffed, hugging his wife closer a moment before they both pulled back to watch Daryl and Paul come down the stairs. Daryl wasn’t upset and Carol knew he was probably just wanted to see them and Paul’s explanation that the twins fell asleep was more than enough reasoning on his behalf.

“You must be tired too, huh, darling?” Carol brushed Daryl’s hair from his face, seeing the heavy lids and weak grips on Merle’s shirt where he was held. She chuckled, “Is it nap time already?” But Daryl just sighed and mumbled into his father’s neck, a small hand pointing behind her.

“Door.”

“Door?” Carol turned, seeing a shadow through the cloudy mini window and eyebrows creasing. They didn’t have any more interviews today…

She opened it up, confused yet happy to see who was on the other side. “Maggie, hi! How are you, sweetie? Come in, come in!”

“Hi Carol, hi Merle!” She smiled, tucking a strand of chopping brown hair behind her ear. “And hello guys! Paul, my god, you’re getting so tall!” She hugged the oldest, squeezing him close before turning to the dozing baby. “And you must be the new baby. Hi, Daryl!”

Carol watched Daryl wave sleepily, tutting softly. “Go put him down for his nap, Mer.” She turned back to Maggie, inviting her further in to the couch. “It’s so good to see you, sweetie! How’s college?”

“It’s good, it’s good. I just got back last week actually.” She smiled and shook her head, picking at a thread on her jeans. “I’m actually going to be taking some online courses for a while so I’m gonna be home now. No more dorms, thank god!” Maggie grinned in that Cheshire cat way Carol had seen many times when the girl was growing up, her face determined and self-satisfied. It was Maggie way of saying ‘I know what to do’ and she wondered exactly what the eldest Greene was thinking about.

“And I just so happened to see in dad’s newspaper that you and Merle need a babysitter.”

Carol huffed a laugh. She should have known. But before Carol would even open her mouth, the sweetly stubborn girl spoke again. “Think about it, Carol. I already know Paul and the twins, I live just up the road, I took care of Beth for years.” She nodded hard, raising an eyebrow and Carol instantly understood. As sweet as Beth is now, the girl used to raise holy hell when she was younger. God bless Herschel's iron patience because that girl could make paint peel with her screaming. “And! Who better to give your money to than a broke college kid! You already know I’ll just spend it on snacks and gas and nothing stupid like who know who else.”

Honestly, Carol couldn’t argue with Maggie. The girl was more than qualified for the job and hard headed enough to withstand the impact of whatever bullshit Rick and Shane threw at her without cracking. And the older woman also knew the Greene daughter had enough sweetness in her to take care of Daryl with no problems, even if sometimes that sweetness was hidden behind a layer of attitude and sass. But then again, Carol was sure Maggie wouldn't have a problem with the littlest cuddle-bug. “Well, honestly I don’t think I need to say but you got it!”

“Awesome!” Maggie smiled, pumping her fist in the air and making Paul laugh. “When do you need me?”

“Umm... how about Friday? 6 o'clock?” Carol asked, already thinking of what her and Merle could do. Maybe they’ll grab dinner at that dive bar they both loved or maybe catch whatever's playing at the cinema downtown? Aw heck, why not both! Maybe she'll convince him to go to the lake afterwards and make out under the moon like they did when they were teens. She blushed just thinking about it, sure Merle would be more than on board for some private fun time after all the blue balls he complains about constantly.

“Alright! Sounds good! See y’all then!” And Carol doesn't think she could be any more grateful. Nor does she think she can wait until Friday. Sorry boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please comment and lemme know what you think. I have many more drabbles coming but I AM taking ideas if anyone's got any haha! Lemme know what you'd like to see!


	8. Crushes and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins find out their parents have real names other than 'mom and dad' and a certain little buddy feels the warm sting of Cupid's arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been spoiling y'all with a ton of updates (and I'm glad you have enjoyed them!!) but this is going to be the last one for a little bit. Not forever! Don't worry! I should be posting again during the upcoming week but this is the last of this three day writing spree I have been on. But I promise more will come soon!
> 
> (Also! I got something big in the works! More info at the bottom)

Paul 11

Twins 8

Daryl 4

 

Now this was a sight no one expected to see. None of the older boys nor Carol or Merle would have ever expected to see the littlest Dixon-Peletier sit so close to a stranger. Especially not with puppy dog eyes and a light blush coloring his chubby cheeks. No, no one would have ever seen this coming but the signs were all there, clear and in big bold letters above his shaggy brown hair.

 

Baby Daryl had a crush.

 

The day hadn’t been out of the ordinary; the boys had gone to school, hugging and waving at their little sibling before Carol had gone about cleaning and running errands just like any other day. And when 3 o’clock came around and the bright yellow school bus came down their street, nothing had seem unusual. Daryl had waited on the step with his mother, bouncing excitedly to see his brothers again until the trio came rushing out but with something new. A fourth group member.

 

Shane was first at the door, begging his mother to let their new friend Negan come over to hang out and Carol didn’t have the heart to tell him no. She waved to the bus driver, promising the kid was safe and that she’d call Negan’s mother and let her know the boys were going to hang out. He nodded, wishing them all a good evening before driving off to take the other kids home. That was when Carol noticed something was different. Where usually Daryl would run to his brothers and give them all hugs and kisses, her youngest just stood frozen on the last step of the porch.

 

With wide eyes and blushing cheeks, he just stared at the new comer.

 

Rick spoke first, pulling at Negan’s arm until he stood tall in front of the baby. “Negan, this is my other brother, baby Daryl. Baby Daryl, say hi to Negan!”

 

Oh my god, Carol thought, this was too precious. She wasn’t sure to laugh or coo at the bright red chubby cheeks on the baby’s face or the way he ducked his head down and shuffled his feet. He waved a bit, obviously nervous about this new person but definitely not afraid. He whispered a small ‘hello’ and Carol watched Negan crouch down, making eye contact and holding out a hand for a shake. “Hi, baby Daryl! It’s very nice to meet you. Rick and Shane have told me a lot about you!” Carol covered her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh when Daryl blushed harder and covered his face shyly, her baby squealing before he turned and ran inside with a mile wide smile on his face.

 

Now Carol wasn’t sure what to make of the scene in front of her but she was glad to be able to hold it together better than her husband and oldest son. Merle was almost beat red, tears welling in his eyes as he tried to hold back his laughter and chest heaving. Honestly, she couldn’t even blame him. Paul was doing the same thing, hiding his face in his long hair as they all stole glances at the pretty obvious and not very subtle lovesick Daryl.

 

The lovesick Daryl, who had decided to sit as close to Negan as possible on the couch when the trio of 8 year olds settled to play a round of video games on the television. Daryl, who had not said much more than ‘hi’ to Negan, in the sugar sweet way pining lovers do, a few dozen times in the half hour he’d been at their house. The baby, who in the last five minutes had taken to wrapping his arms around Negan’s forearm to gaze lovingly into the boy’s amber eyes and would not let go.

 

Negan, who chuckled awkwardly and tried to slip away for his turn to play only to be tugged back with an annoyed whine and another tiny, and flirtatious, ‘hi’.

 

Carol tried to hold her laughs, trying to focus on dinner instead of the way her oldest was vibrating at the table with silent laughter or the overly red face of her husband as he tried to control himself. She turned when Paul sat back up, sucking in a deep breath but losing himself again and accidently wheezing loud enough for the yearning, lovesick Daryl to hear. Loud enough for the littlest one to break his loving stare of his first crush’s face to shoot the dirtiest look she’d ever seen in their direction.

 

That had broken the camel’s back. Merle rushed outside, howling in laughter and Paul screaming out as he grabbed his stomach. Carol felt bad but there was very little she could do! Between Negan’s obviously awkward and uncomfortable face and Daryl’s wistful sighing and batted eyelashes, the scene was too comical.

 

She was thankful when the oven beeped and she had something else to concentrate at, even if her voice shook a bit when she called out that the pizzas were done. At least the laughter was easier to hide while the group ate and she was grateful Merle and Paul had gotten enough control over themselves to only chuckle occasionally when Daryl called dibs on sitting next to Negan or the amorous way he kept stealing glances at the older boy. Carol wasn’t sure what would come of this; would Negan want to stay friends with Rick and Shane? How would Daryl take his first heartbreak?

 

Oh well, she sighed. They’d cross that bridge when they got there. For now, she’s just more than happy to let the trio run back to their video games with the littlest not far behind. And heck, if Negan and the twin’s plan of hanging out again that Friday were anything to go off of, things would work out just fine.

\----------------------------

Paul 11

Twins 9

Daryl 5

“Hey, dad, how do you spell your name again?” Paul asked, looking up from the kitchen table to where he was eating over the sink. The older man hummed, holding a finger up to his oldest to ask for a second while he tried to swallow the cookie he was snacking on. His oldest sat back and nodded, tapping his pen against the table and reaching for a cookie as well, waiting for his father to help him finish this damn school assignment he had to do. He hated big projects but this was was easy enough, he thinks, just make a family tree and be ready to present it on Monday morning blah blah blah.

 

“Pfft, you’re kidding me right, Paul?” Rick snickered and elbowed his twin, Shane jumping in when Paul turns his attention to them.

 

“His name is DAD, stupid! You need help spelling dad?”

 

“Oh! Oh! Lemme help! It’s D-A-D!” The twins burst into laughter, throwing their heads back and pointing at their older brother.

 

Paul blushed, shaking his head and huffing. He wants a beat before smirking. “Hah! Well this shows who the real dumbasses are! You really think his name is dad?” He smiled wider when their laughter died down, the twin pair of faces pinching in confusion. Shane spoke first, the twins completing each other’s sentences and inquires as they always did.

 

“What are you talking about? What do you-”

 

“-mean? Shut up, of course his name is dad! What else-”

 

“-would it be, stupid?”

 

“Dad ain’t his real name, geniuses. That’s just his title because he  _ is  _ a dad!” And god, Paul felt like a giant when the twin’s mouths snapped shut. He quirked an eyebrow, turning to his dad and seeing the man trying not to choke from laughing. “Right?”

 

Merle sputtered, slapping his chest a few times so he wouldn't die before answering. “That’s right.” He came to the table, leaning over Paul’s shoulder and pointing at his posterboard. “And it’s M-E-R… L-E. There you go.” He patted his back, looking up to the twin boys with wide eyes and dropped jaws. “My  _ real  _ name is Merle. But if any of you call me anything other than ‘dad’ or ‘daddy’, you will be grounded. Am I understood?”

 

Paul just smirked, loving the way Rick and Shane seemed stunned silent. “Thanks, dad.”

 

“No problem, bud.”

 

\----

“They’re lying.” Rick whispers, shaking his head and rolling the toy car to Shane,

 

“Gotta be. No way his name ain’t dad!” Shane replies, catching the toy and turning it around. They’re legs are spread, feet touching to make a diamond shape on the floor as a mini racetrack for the miniature cars. “We’ve only ever called him dad before.”

 

“Exactly!” Rick huffs, chewing his lip as he winds back a spring driven car. “And mom calls him dad too.”

 

“But wait,” Shane furrows his brow, reaching up to rub the back of his head. “She also calls him Mer.”

 

“You’re right,” Rick pauses, “You don’t think that’s short for Merle, do you?”

 

“It’s gotta be! Why else would she call him that?” Shane groans, leaning back onto his hands. “Why didn’t ever tell us dad wasn’t his real name?”

 

“I don’t know.” Rick hums, mimicking his brother’s position. “You don’t-... So then… mom must have a real name too, right?”

 

Shane stares at his brother, face pinched in confusion. “I guess!” he shouts, dropping onto his back and groaning towards the ceiling. “What has this world come to?!”

 

Rick sat up, knee walking to his brother and laying on top of him. “I don’t know…” he whined, hugging Shane close for a cuddle he desperately needed. They felt so exposed and vulnerable, lost in the endlessness of the world and all its intricacies of titles and fake names. “I’m so confused…”

 

“Me too,” Shane’s lip trembled but he held back his tears. He had to be strong; for his brother, he thinks. “I wonder if baby Daryl’s name is even baby Daryl.”

 

Rick sniffled and wiped his face. “No, that one’s easy, Shane. His name’s just Daryl but we call him baby cause he’s a baby.”

 

Shane hummed, “Yeah, you’re right, that was stupid.” he sighed and shoved his face into Rick’s neck. “I’m just so confused, nothing feels real anymore.”

 

“Are you being serious right now?!” Paul shouted, kicking at Shane and Rick’s legs. “Stop being stupid and get up, you’re making a scene.”

 

They looked up from their pity party, their parents barely containing their laughter from where they sat on the couch. Even Daryl was laughing and the twins felt themselves blush… they forgot they were sitting in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying this series?? Well! If you do, do I got something for you!
> 
> I'm currently working on a four part mini story based in this au! Where this part of the story has been just a series of mini drabbles, the four parter will be an actual story of the boys as adults! What will the story be?? Who (if anyone) will it focus on?? Will there be loooovvveeeee?? Does some minor character make a big splash?? Will we see what professions the boys do into?? Who knows?! I know! But I won't tell so stay tuned!!
> 
> As always, please please please comment and lemme know what you think! And not just about the chapter but also lemme know if you're interested in the four parter and any predictions you may have!! I will try not to give away too many spoilers hehehe
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you!!


	9. Playing and Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl wants to play with Paul and Merle figures a way to give himself and Carol some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm bad at making y'all want haha
> 
> This chapter ends with a sneaky little peak into Carol and Merle's love life and coming soon with also be the 5 times Merle and Carol get interrupted and 1 time they don't so watch out!
> 
> This chapter also needs a small warning for Paul being a temperamental big brother! There is some shoving so watch out!

Paul 12  
Twins 9  
Daryl 5

It was a surprisingly quiet afternoon in the Dixon-Peletier house.

Merle napped on the couch, snoring away in the warm sunlight like a cat, while his wife sat on the loveseat to work on a blanket she’d be knitting. The twins were playing some video game in their room and Daryl was content as can be coloring away at some random superhero book on the coffee table. Everyone was content and peaceful, no urgency or commotion happening in any room of the house.

So when Paul had plopped on his bed to read, he swore there was no way he’d get disturbed.

He’d done a round through the house prior to settling in, smirking at how the lazy day seemed to affect everyone. They moved slow, the house taking on a comfortable silence that not even the twins seemed to want to break. Hell, even their TV volume was lowered as to not bother the rest of the house.

“Finally,” he sighed, leaning back and picking up the latest book he’d gotten. Paul adored to read, his room housing a bookshelf damn near packed with at least a hundred different titles all properly taken care of and organized. He may be a stickler for some things… okay, maybe more than a few things, but his main pet peeves revolved around reading. He needed his books to be in near perfect condition, without any doggy earred pages, and he needed the house silent before he could get into it. Heck, sometimes he’d go to the library down the street to read on days the twins or Daryl decided to act up and annoy him. But right now, everything was working out wonderfully. “Take me away, Mr. Verne.” He cracked it open, taking a deep sniff of the wonderful paper and loving the tingles at the base of his skull. God, reading was the fucking best.

“Paul?”

Goddammit. Paul squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of his own, lisped name. It sounded more like “pah” and he took a deep breath to contain himself before turning to his youngest brother. “What do you want, Daryl?”

The boy stood awkwardly at the side of his bed, fidgeting a moment before lifting the Connect Four box up and out. It looked like he was presenting it and Paul tilted his head back to read it better. “Play?”

“Daryl,” he huffed, pushing the box away. “You don’t even know how to play that.” He wasn’t lying. His youngest sibling has yet to have played that game, along with many others in the tiny storage closet in the dining room.

“Teach?” Holy shit, this kid would not let up.

“I’m reading! Go bother someone else.”

And maybe that wasn’t the right wording. Daryl’s bottom lip trembled and Paul thought ‘here come the waterworks’ as he steeled himself for the outburst that was coming. His little brother could conjure up one hell of a tantrum when he wanted to, screaming and yelling for their parents as loud as humanly possible when he didn’t get his way. It wasn’t that he was spoiled, no, none of them were and Paul understood his sibling enough to know his tempers was less about anger than they were about rejection or sadness but none of that mattered when the wailing started. When Daryl felt scorned, he could be damn near inconsolable and his mother was a scary woman when she wanted to be. He shivers when he thinks of the lecture he’ll get if Daryl runs out the room sobbing like he’s done before.

And he almost wants to apologize before the screaming can start but he’s shocked when the tears don’t come and his baby brother sighs instead. “Okay, I wait.”

“What?” Paul watched as Daryl sits on the floor, leaning back against his bed and holding onto the game box in his hand. He puts it gingerly on his folded lap and rests his chin in his hands, staring at the box and seeming to be patiently waiting. The oldest scrunched his nose, huffing and closing his book. “What are you doing?”

Daryl looking up at him, tilting his head. “Waiting.”

“For what exactly?”

“You done reading. And we play.”

Paul let himself groan, feeling frustration bubble in his chest at his brother’s persistence and letting it boil. He huffed angrily, sitting up and shoving at his brother's shoulders until he fell forward, the boy’s palms connecting to the floor hard enough to make a muffled slapping noise. He didn’t care about that though and couldn’t stop himself from shouting, even if he kept it low as to not let any of their parents hear him yell at his little brother. “Can’t you go bother someone else? Why do you want ME to play with you so freaking badly?”

He watched Daryl’s eyes, knowing soon the boy would start to tear up and probably cry but at this point he didn’t care. He’d take the grounding because then at least he’d be left alone and not disturbed. At least if he were being punished then none of the other boys could annoy him anymore and he could get some goddamn peace and quiet to read!

But it seemed today was a day of surprises because Daryl didn’t cry. Instead his sibling just sat back up and rubbed his sore hands before shrugging sheepishly. “Just wanna play wit you. Know you-you like these game and I wanna-wanna be with you, Paul. Love you.” Daryl stood up stiffly, picking up the game and keeping his head low so his brother wouldn’t see him crying…

...even though it was very obvious to the oldest. And his anger evaporated, leaving him feeling like shit for causing it.

“Oh no, no, Daryl… I’m sorry....” Paul sighed, holding out his arms and feeling the relief in his when his brother pitched forward to hug him. He didn’t know how badly Daryl wanted to play, didn’t know his brother just wanted to be with him. It tore at him to realize that his baby brother was probably just missing him some and wanted to spend time with him. “I didn’t mean to snap, I was just frustrated cause I wanted to read. Can you forgive me?”

“You can read.” Daryl whispered, his already lisped words muffled by Paul’s shoulder. The oldest felt awful, hating the sniffling and slight tremble of the littlest one’s shoulders. He stuttered a bit, “I-I-I wait..”

“No, no. I can read another time, baby Daryl.” He smiled softly, pulling Daryl back and wiping his damp eyes. “How bout I teach how to play and then we’ll challenge the twins to a game and you can whip their butts, huh? How’d that sound?”

Paul matched Daryl’s smile, relief and warmth filling him when his brother wiped his face and nodded excitedly. Heck, just the idea of beating the twins in a board game was exciting on its own but to have the two book end siblings gang up on them was all too alluring. And fuck it, the book could wait. So long as Daryl was happy than Paul didn’t care about all those silly leagues under whatever sea. Especially not when Daryl smiled so wide all his missing baby teeth showed and bounced up to hug his brother again. “Okay!”

\-------------------------------  
Paul 10  
Twins 8  
Daryl 4

“Let i’ go! Let i’ go! Can’t hold i’ ba anymo-! Let i’ go! Let i’ gooooo!”

Carol bit back her sigh, focusing as hard as she could on the laundry basket in front of her with shaking hands and feeling a blood vessel threaten to pop on her forehead. She had to calm down before the exhausted and irrational part of her mind took over and she took out that damn DVD from the player and snapped it half. She grit her teeth, headache throbbing right behind her eyes and making the repetitive song grind on every last exposed nerve. She was so close to her melting point, already having been done with the day a few hours back when the twins had dragged mud all through the kitchen and living room carpeting after the seemingly forever rainstorm had taken a brief breather. Now it was back as it had been all goddamn week and all four boys were stuck inside again to entertain themselves.

With included her littlest asking to watch his favorite movie for what felt like the millionth time.

Carol swore she had to hear “Let It Go” one more time she was going to slam her head into the closest wall repeatedly. It also didn’t help that Daryl understood the remote controller just enough to rewind and rewind and fucking rewind the same goddamn song over and over again. Nor did it help he wanted to wear his Elsa dress he’d beg for from Target for almost four days straight now even when she had tried to offer other outfits or costumes. Hell, the boy even refused to take it off to sleep.

And the damn thing was starting to smell.

You’d be surprised how badly a kid can smell even if they don’t do much. Paul’s feet were a damn testament to that as well, always have been and she gagged remembering how sometimes he’d kick his shoes off and let the little fuckers air out.

The television went silent after the song ended but Carol couldn’t even enjoy it. She knew Daryl was fucking rewinding the damn scene again and her migraine pounded.

Something cold tapped her shoulder and she jumped, turning to her husband and the life saving bottle in his hand. “Here you go, Pookie.” An ice cold beer was handed to her and she felt like she could cry. Words failed her when he plopped down next to her, sipping his own and eyeing the other side of the room where Daryl was singing loudly and pretending to have snow powers like the woman in the movie. He sighed and shook his head. “How many times has he played that damn song?”

“At least a dozen.” She drank a few heavy gulps, sighing when she pulled back. “I regret getting that fucking movie.”

Merle snickered, throwing an arm around her and nuzzling her temple. “Aw, come on now. At least he’s getting more comfortable with himself. Plus, the dancing is good practice for his ballet. Silver linings and all that, right?”

She couldn’t argue with that. Her boy was really coming into his own, openly sharing his interest for dolls and typically “girly” things and Carol was both shocked and proud of the other three for not giving him a hard time for it. Though, she did feel bad when Daryl would drag Paul into his room and make the older boy play dress up or have tea with him even if the boy didn’t complain much and just let it happen. She could see the boredom in his eyes when Daryl spoke in a posh accent and poured him thimble sized cups of “tea”; read: tap water. But the oldest was pretty good at pretending for his brother’s sake and hell, even the twins didn’t say anything negative when he would prance around in his ballet slippers and sing some other god awful Frozen songs. “Silver linings, I suppose.”

Carol and Merle watched the littlest go, watched him spin and spin and sing as loud as he could with small smiles on their faces. Sure, the song was ridiculous as hell and grinding on both their teeth and lasts nerves but at least Daryl was enjoying himself.

She frowned though when Merle got up and went over to his smallest son, leaning down to whisper something to him. She tilted her head when Daryl jumped in joy and sprinted up the stairs, leaving Merle to switch the damn movie off before coming back to her side. “What’d you say to him?”

“Told him the twins wanted to come over for “tea”,” Merle snorted, making air quotes. “They won’t tell him no so it should give us at least a couple hours of peace and quiet.”

And fuck, Carol thinks, that’s smart as hell. She stared at her husband dumbstruck, smiling widening before grabbing his head and pulling him in for a deep kiss. “God I love that big brain of yours, Mer.”

Merle kissed her back, putting his beer on the coffee table to pull her closer by the waist. He wagged his eyebrows at her, “Ain’t the only part of me that’s big, Pookie.” He didn’t even mind when she smacked his head, only chuckling for a minute before sharing another kiss. “Kids are all entertained for now, so how bout we lock ourselves in the basement and ‘do some more laundry’, huh?”

“Sounds perfect, Mer.”


	10. Fish and Veggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of fish friends and vegetarianism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! It's been a hot minute hasn't it?? Well, I hope this is enough to hold you over a little bit.  
> \---  
> Update on the four parter at the bottom!!

Paul 13  
Twins 11  
Daryl 7

“Here we go, bud. All done!” Merle moved the plastic bag gently, careful not to jostle it’s inhabitant too much as it plopped down into the tank. He grinned and stepped back to admire his handy work.

It wasn’t anything too crazy, just a simple, small square tank with a removable blue lid. It wasn’t any of those fancy dancy ten gallon things with built in heaters or a shit ton of decorations but it would do just fine with its simple filter and rainbow rocks. Heck, it was more than enough for the bubble eyed goldfish swimming excitedly about.

Daryl squealed, coming close to stare into the tank. He bounced on his heels, Merle chuckling as he pulled his youngest back by the shoulders. “Don’t get too close, buddy. You’ll spook him!” He copied his boy’s nod, squatting down to watch the bright orange fish swim and flap his mouth. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

“Mr. Bubbles!” Daryl shouted, smiling wide with his missing front teeth at his new pet.

“Wow! That’s a great name, Dare!” Merle snickered, pulling his son close to ruffle his hair. If he was being honest, the fish wasn’t really all that spectacular. A dime a dozen typical goldfish that wouldn’t peak anyone's interest unless they were 7 years old and getting a pet for the first time ever.

No, Merle was a bigger fan of those salt water types with crazy patterns and colors. He liked the fish that would eat baby Daryl’s new friend for dinner.

But he wasn’t about to tell the boy that.

They stood by the tank a while, his littlest rambling on and on to the fish about his new home and telling the little orange guy about his family. It was cute, Merle thought, that his son was talking to a damn fish about the inner workings of their family even though the silly thing probably only cared about two things: food and water. Probably even in that order if the rumors of their three second attention span had any validity. But Merle didn’t mind. If it made the baby happy then so be it. Only thing he really minded was how he was going to tell Carol about the purchase.

See, Mr. Bubbles wasn’t exactly planned. Merle had gotten home right when Carol was rushing out the door with the twins and Paul, shouts about the oldest’s karate class, Rick’s baseball practice, and dinner in the oven being thrown over her shoulder as she corralled them into the minivan. Merle wasn’t exactly sure why Shane was going, since his football practice was the earlier in the week, but he didn’t care to fight it. Damn twins were constantly attached by the elbows and honestly he was way too tired after work to throw the pigskin around with him anyway.

So it had just been Merle and the baby. Of course, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, Merle was used to watching over the littlest one whenever his older siblings had practices. Carol got him during the days while he worked so when the older man got home from his office, he enjoyed being able to spend time with the kid. And on days when he could feel his age in his knees and back from constantly moving about, he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch or play pretend tea time with his youngest. And this day had seemed to be shaping up to one of those evenings, nothing but peace and relaxation with his littlest boy.

His littlest, who had sighed wistfully when he finished a drawing on the coffee table. His littlest, who showed his father a shockingly good for his age drawing of a tiny goldfish in a fish tank. His littlest, who processed to look up at his father with those damn sugar sweet eyes and ask him if they could go to the pet store and get a fish. “A pet fish. Please, daddy?”

And although Carol constantly accused him of being too soft with Daryl, how could Merle not be? The boy was sweet as honey, always flashing his father those darling puppy dog eyes whenever he wanted anything and knowing damn well the older man couldn’t say no. And while he hates to admit it… Carol might be right, if the rush hour drive down the road and Mr. Bubbles swimming happily on their dining table had anything to say about it.

Maybe it was Merle’s soft spot for the littlest who had come from a home too similar to his own or maybe it was the soft way he calls him ‘daddy’ even when the others call his dad, but Merle sure as shit doesn’t know and doesn’t care to think too much about it. The way he sees it, so long as Daryl is happy, Merle’s happy. And it was pretty cute to watch him stare at his new aquatic friend swimming and bobbing around.

He chuckles and pulls the small bottle of food from the shopping bag. “Wanna give him some dinner?”

And god, that gapped smile is more than enough motivation Merle needs to withstand however many annoyed eye rolls and head shakes Carol throws at him. “Yes! Thank you, daddy!”

\---------------------  
Paul 16  
Twins 14  
Daryl 10

Paul squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath to center himself a moment before stepping into the kitchen. He matched his mother’s smile when she glanced up at him, letting it fall when she went back to focusing on the pork chops she was frying up. He grimaced at them, staring at the grease stashing and feeling sick. The meat was sizzling in the pan and although the smell was heavenly, pork chops being one of Paul’s absolute favorite meals, he was hell bent and head strong in his conviction. He must have starred to hard because he didn’t hear his mom talking until the third time she called his name. He shook his head, bringing himself into the present. “Wh-what?”

Paul hated when his mom frowned, her voice laced with anxiety. “I asked if you want to help me set the table but you look out of it. You feeling okay, sweetie?”

He nodded hard, stuttering as he tried to defend himself. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, mom. I just…” he sighed, coming to stand near her and lean against the counter. “Can I confess something?”

Carol’s eyebrows creased as she chuckled nervously, “So long as it ain’t about my cooking, of course.”

“No, no! I love your cooking, you know that. But umm…” He gulped, staring down at his shoes. “I don’t want to eat meat anymore.” He met her eyes, watching the confusion and concern mix in them. “It’s not that I don’t love the way you cook. I adore your pork chops and you know I’m a fiend for them! And that just makes it harder but… I’ve been thinking bout it and I think I wanna try being vegetarian.”

He felt his heart hammering. He knew he shouldn’t be so nervous, her mother being an incredibly understanding and wonderful woman, but he still felt his palms sweating. He wiped them on his pant legs, swallowing hard and waiting for her to answer. God, it felt like time slowed down. Every second seemed to last forever under her stare even if he tried to match her eye contact. He thought he was going to burst, chest feeling so tight and he almost wanted to save fuck it in fear of having insulted her. But then the tensions snapped when she smiled. “Okay, sweetie.”

He floundered, “O-Okay?”

“Okay,” she chuckled, turning off the stove and facing him fully, “If this is what you want, sweetie, then okay. You’re a young man now, you can make your own decision. You can decide what you do or do not want to eat.” She smiled, patting his cheek softly before pulling him down to kiss his temple. “While I’m not going to lie to you and say I’m an expert in vegetarian cuisine, I’m willing to give it a shot. Heck,” she laughed, “I think it’d be a good idea to incorporate some more veggie stuff in all of our diets! Would do your father some good to eat more greens.”

Paul chuckled with his mom, leaning forward to hug her. “Thank you, mom.”

“No problem, sweetheart. Now help me set the table? I’m gonna find something to make for you.”

Paul couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He felt invincible, like a god as he grabbed plates and cups for his family. Sure, dinner that night wasn’t anything spectacular for him, his mother struggling to come up with something for him to eat other than some steamed vegetables and rice but he didn’t mind it. As far as he knew, it was a step in the right direction! Even if he had to sit and watch his family eat pork chops in quiet jealousy. But after that night, it seemed everything would shift for the better. He felt warmth in his when the next day his mother had shown him a vegetarian cookbook she had gotten at the store.

God, he smiled so wide when she showed him all the different types of meals she could make for him and the family. And when he ate the following night’s family meal of heavenly veggie stir fry, Paul was sure he made the right decision. Also pretty sure baby Daryl would soon be following in his lifestyle steps if his overeagerness was anything to show for it. Damn kid even had a second helping of the stir fry when usually it was like pulling teeth to get him to finish his meals. Paul couldn’t help but laugh though as the twin’s lack of interest in it, but hey, they were picky assholes anyway. And if the baby ate more than usual, then it was fine by him and his parents. He also could never help but smile when he opened his lunch bag and found some exciting concoction his mother put together or when dinner came and the baby would steal more from his vegetarian altered dish than his own. Yeah, his family was pretty great and Paul was so thankful to have such an understanding mother like Carol… even if she still jokes with him about his nervous confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The four parter is still coming! I promise! It may take a litttllleeee bit longer than anticipated but I have two chapters done!! Without spewing my problems out onto a fic, I've been really low and I sort of hit a wall with the writing because of it. Self doubt and toxic thoughts and stuff like that have been bothering me a lot but I'm trying to push through and keep posting and not mention it too much...
> 
> So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks or is too short and I'm sorry for the delay on the four parter. I'm not even sure if anyone's interested anymore but if you are... please leave me a comment? Honestly like, comments make my damn day and when the days have been shit, it's nice to see them. So, please? Thank you.


	11. Where's Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is missing and baby Daryl panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one drabble this time. I'm sorry for the delay on, well...everything. Mental shit has not been good and writer's block doesn't help. I promise I'm still working on the four parter, it's just very slow going. I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this little drabble and hope you don't mind the shortness..I tried. Unbeta'ed as usual. I'm sorry.

Paul 10

Twins 8

Daryl 4

 

Daryl sighs, sitting back from his spot on the floor and against the couch, staring at the television. He doesn’t know what his dad was watching, some boring guy in a stuffy suit speaking so monotone and serious while a million words flash behind and under him. He can’t make any of it out and he huffs, watching the gibberish move so quick it was a miracle anybody could read them at all! Sure, maybe he was a slow reader but his mommy has said that that was okay; some little boys just need more practice with reading and writing than others. But that wasn’t the problem right now.

 

The problem now was that the guy was so boring! And he can tell by the way his dad is snoring loud on the couch that he thinks the man is boring too. He sighs, looking over his latest masterpiece with a small smile and knowing damn well it was fridge worthy work. He’s been working so long on it, almost twenty minutes at this point and it shows in all the details and complications. He grabs his pacifier off the coffee table, sucking on it while adding the finishing touch to his piece: a cool pair of sunglasses on the smiling sun in the corner.

 

_ Perfect _ , he thinks before sighing again.  _ Now what _ ? He sits back further, staring at the obnoxiously, uninteresting TV man as his tummy grumbles.  _ Oh! _ , he thinks,  _ food time!  _  He stands and grabs his drawing, padding over to the kitchen. His socks help him walk quietly on the hardwood floor, even if they can sometimes be a little slippery if he isn’t paying attention to his steps. He guesses he should have grabbed his house shoes but he right now he doesn’t care. He just wants to show mommy his brand new drawing and maybe get some pre-food time cuddles if he’s lucky.

 

_ Where’s mommy?  _ The kitchen is empty, mommy nowhere in sight and Daryl bites hard on his pacifier to stop the whimper that’s threatening to come up. He checks all around, looking under the table and behind the fridge, wondering if somehow she had managed to fit herself back there like Shane and Rick do sometimes when they play hide and sneak. His tummy rumbles again and he wonders why mommy isn’t in the kitchen. She’s always in the kitchen! Well, maybe not always. But she was always in there when he’s hungry! And right now, he’s extra hungry!

 

He looks through the kitchen sliding door, pressing his face against the glass to look out into the yard. He sweeps his face back and forth, smearing the glass with his nose and looking from the big oak tree all the way across the yard to mommy’s garden. He whines when he doesn’t see her. His memories provide imagines of the two of them out there, big sun hats and dirt covered hands; his mommy’s smile being beautiful enough to outshine the colorful, patterned flowers he had helped her pick out from the garden store. Daryl sniffs back his tears, shifting from foot to foot. He backs away from the door, turning quick to run out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

 

Maybe mommy was in her room! He ignores the rumbling in his belly, instead focusing on the tightness in his heart. He was hopeful that was she in there but… the only reason his mommy would in her bedroom during the mid-day food time is if she were sick. He doesn’t want his mommy being sick! He’s out of breath when he reaches the top of the stairs, panting hard behind his pacifier as he tiptoes to her bedroom. He doesn’t want to disturb his mommy too much if she isn’t feeling good but the grumble in his tummy and panic in his throat keep forcing his forward. The door creaks way too creepily for Daryl’s liking, sounding way too much like the scary movies Paul watches with their dad late at night when he’s supposed to be asleep but his dry throat or full bladder wake him up. He peeks his head inside, pacifier still in his mouth.

 

The bed is empty, same as the kitchen and Daryl doesn’t try to stop the whimpering this time. She’s nowhere in the room, not in their walk in closet or even under the bed itself. He can’t stop his panic when he looks through their ensuite bathroom nor does he stop the tears when he checks in the hallway bathroom and towel cabinet. He can’t stop his sobbing when he checks Paul’s room then Rick and Shane’s, each empty of both his brothers  and his mother. His cheeks are soaked and pacifier covered in saliva when he runs back downstairs and sees the empty storage closet, nose running when he tugs open the front door to see a heartbreakingly empty street and no mommy in sight.

 

Daryl sobs loudly as he reaches on his tiptoes, trying to unlock the screen door with horribly shaking hands. He knows he’s not supposed to go outside or open the front door by himself but right now he cannot be bothered to care. His mommy was missing and he needed to find her! What if some bad guy came in and stole her while he was drawing? What if it was pirates? What if she went to the candy store down the block and got lost?! He had to go find her and help her come home! He needed his mommy! He sobs and finally hears the click of the door, a shaking relieved sigh escaping his before arms grab him and he screams.

 

“Whoa, whoa, buddy! Hey,” Merle coos softly, turning the sobbing boy in his arms to look at him. “Buddy, what’s wrong?” Daryl’s crying tear at Merle, his heart aching for his youngest as he weeps and sucks in shaking breaths. “It’s okay, buddy, it’s okay. Calm down, come on, breath with daddy, okay? Can you do that, baby?” It’s hard at first, Merle rubbing his littlest’s back and trying to get him to copy his breathing. God, Merle’s thankful for all the parenting and child psychology lessons Carol had made him sit through. He’s not an expert, nowhere near as smart as his wife and if he were being honest, he can barely remember most of the things those old, monotone teachers talked about. But he remembers the calming techniques. He remembers the breathing methods, remembers to rub and pat Daryl’s back and to remove the pacifier from the baby’s mouth.

 

And when Daryl finally starts to settle down, his panic finally subsiding and his sobbings quieting to just the occasional sniffle, Merle is thankful for those lessons. “There we go. Good job, buddy. It’s alright, daddy’s here.” He keeps his voice low and calm, letting Daryl wipe his face on his shoulder and not caring for the stains he sure will be there. He pulls Daryl back, wiping his still damp eyes and hating how he can still see turmoil in those grey blue orbs. God, he hates when his boys are suffering and wishes so bad he can take all the pain away just to see them smile again. “You wanna tell me what’s going on, bud?”

 

“Mo-mommy’s losts…” Daryl chokes out a sob, a stray tear falling down his chubby cheek.

 

“Lost?” Merle’s eyebrows furrow, wiping his baby’s cheek. “What do you mean, baby?”

 

“She’s losts, daddy!” Daryl shouts, covering his eyes as his lips tremble. “She-she went to the-to the store and get losts! And the pirates take her!”

 

“Pirates?” Merle tries not to smile too wide, pulling his baby’s pudgy hands from his face. He doesn’t want to laugh but holy shit his baby has the wildest imagination Merle has ever encountered. “Mommy isn’t lost, baby. And there’s no pirates. She’s at the school with your brothers for ‘bring your parent to school’ day, remember? Don’t you remember her leaving his morning?”

 

Daryl sniffs hard, staring at his father with wide eyes. He remembers now… He remembers his mommy giving him an extra big hug and a promising to be home right after lunch. He remembers waving at her as she drove to the school with his brothers and Paul waving through the window extra long as they disappeared down the street. He remembers his father feeding him breakfast and settling him in to draw while he washed the dishes.

 

“Oh.”

 

“You remember, baby?” Merle smiles, watching the embarrassed blush spread across the baby’s cheeks. “It’s a daddy-son day for us. Guess I ruined it by falling asleep, huh? I’m sorry, buddy.”

 

“It-it okay, daddy.” Daryl giggles, laying his head on Merle’s shoulder. He can’t believe he forgot! He feels silly for getting so panicky but honestly he’s just glad that his dad reminded him before he managed to run out into the street. He sighs, not wanting to stop the cuddling but knowing there were definitely more pressing matter; a problem way bigger than pirates or evil bad guys or even the boring man still talking on the TV. “Daddy?”

 

“Yeah, bud?”

 

“‘M hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again. I promise to keep working but I could use some support and positivity... Hope you guys enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and lemme know if I should continue or not. Thank you


End file.
